


The Past that Binds us

by TheRainbowSeal



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha Leorio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Drama & Romance, I swear, King Leorio, M/M, Omega Kurapika, Omega Verse, Scenting, YOU HAVE TO TRUST ME THO, additional tags will follow, there is no smut scene but biting mates will be mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainbowSeal/pseuds/TheRainbowSeal
Summary: Leorio was crowned the King; as an Alpha King, he must bring home an Omega and breed a child- he finds the thought ridiculous; and even more so to meet and bring home a certain blonde omega.This story entails a past life that was left to not be remembered; a past life of Kurapika and Leorio.orA fanfic of royalty au but also omegaverse that nobody asked for.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 58
Kudos: 110





	1. The Most Prized Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Nice to see you here. This idea came into my mind randomly. Just a disclaimer, the country of Leorio doesn't have a concrete single image; like I imagine it to be a mix of arabian and europ-ish. Just, you'll know it as you go along. Also, this is omegaverse and Kurapika goes by he/him but he is an omega. I won't be including smut scenes in here because first I'm not good with it an also because I want you guys to focus on their sappy romance and fluff. Enjoy!!

Meeting people isn’t just a happenstance. The barista that always greet you “good morning” could have been your past nemesis. The child who randomly smiled at you on your way to school might have been once your mother. The friend that you have right now could turn out to be your past lover- you will never know because past lives cannot be remembered. Everybody is connected and what happens in the future correlates with the past. That is simply life; why would you think that the world is round? It’s a cycle- a never ending one.

Let me tell you a story of two people in love. This story isn’t much of the typical but if you aren’t the kind to dwell on a sappy story mixed with the cruel reality of the world, then you are very well free to leave. However, if you choose to stay then I will gladly retell you this;

Because for ten thousand years or so, this story has been long forgotten.

* * *

The prince’s name was _Leorio_.

He was the only heir of the Efranzia Empire- a prosperous country with numerous mines and abundant harvests. They have conquered lands upon lands; and the tyrant King himself, Naylon, expected his sole son to do the same, just like what their proud Alpha bloodline has done.

Leorio was against with this idea- much more so to find an omega to breed. He wasn’t a savage, oh dear no. He did, however, try to convinced his cruel father that he was. He rebelled by staying up all night outside the palace. He would gather women and men as a collection in his harem and spent millions on them. He’d do anything to tarnish his reputation and make him deem unfit for the throne. All of those actions went for naught when the King suddenly died. With no other heir to presume the throne, Leorio was immediately crowned;

And after forty days of mourning, the bridal selection began.

Leorio had found it quite ridiculous. He wasn’t even in the mood to go and visit places just to watch people scamper their way towards him, emitting all of their pheromones to catch his attention. He would rather just normally find a prospect mate by… well, in a _normal_ way; just like what normal people do. Normal people do not make big banquets or make a whole scene just to find partners for life. Leorio might have been a royalty and a douche within the public’s eye, but the alpha was rather romantic.

Nighttime has fallen again. Which means that another night for another visitation; another night for the finding of a bride. Leorio very well knew that the palace council will not let him stop until he finds an omega and bear an heir. This night, the said visitation was to take place on a certain rural area within the outskirts of the Empire.

“Prince-- Ehem, I mean. _King_ Leorio. If you wounded up not getting any interest on this visit then I am afraid that we will have to set foot on another country.” There was sarcasm laced within the voice of the man.

Leorio wanted to pay no heed on it. He knew very well that the sarcasm was made out of lightheartedness and good intentions. The young King stared from his silk curtain for a while before deciding to respond. He didn’t want to be rude because the man was someone close to him. If outsiders would see them, they might think that they only have a professional relationship. In reality, it was more befitting to call them ‘Brothers by pact’. The man and him had the same wet nurse after all and practically grew up by each other sides.

Not to mention, Leorio very much needed something to distract himself from this gnawing anxiety that was eating him as of the moment. “Pietro, you know how much I dread going on these long journeys. I have a whole harem with me. Why can’t the council just let me go?” Leorio couldn’t help but to heave a deep sigh, finally relaxing from his seat. He heard his friend chuckling together with a feint noise of the horse neighing.

“Sure, your majesty. Why don’t you impregnate one of your harem then?”

Leorio gasped from his seat and immediately hunched over the small window and opened the flap. “Are you nuts? Why would I do that?” He exasperatedly asked and saw Pietro raising an eyebrow with a smug grin.

“Why can’t you?”

There was a beat of silence as if he was taken aback by Pietro's inquisition. After pondering on the thought, Leorio clicked his tongue and then went back on his place. He sighed once again and never answered Pietro’s question.

What was there to say to a question that cannot be answered?

Silence filled their journey, only breaking when Pietro announces their arrival to the tribe.

The Kurta Tribe was the last _of the last_ to be visited. Aside from being on the outskirts of the Kingdom, they were only a small group with little population or sort. Leorio knew that half of their population were omegas. If he really doesn’t have a choice then, he’ll have to just randomly select one and bring them back to the palace. Maybe a hefty amount of gold coins would do and he’ll make sure that the dowry will be abided according to selected omega’s wishes.

On the other hand, the Kurta tribe was more than pleased to accommodate the visitation. First of all, part of the tradition of the tribe was the nighttime festivities honored with dances; and this night was especially special for them. This will only be the time to present their most prized omegas to someone such as the King. This moment would have given them prosperity and make sure that the younger generation would have a chance to have an agreeable marriage. This was also the first time to be acknowledged by the royal family. So they cannot let go of this chance!

If the heavens would bless them, the King might select a mate from them.

“The King has arrived! Present your Omegas!” Pietro shouted rather vigorously as the servants laid the golden palanquin on the dusty ground. Two servants opened the flap on each side revealing a golden chair adorned with precious jewels and carved with intricate designs of lions and eagles. Lazily seated on it was the raven head King. His chin rested on his hand as he leaned on the side. His white soft cloth draped around his muscular body- broad shoulders and strong arms; a description befitting for an alpha.

This was such an immaculate sight to see that some elders started to cry and fall on their knees.

Hearty giggles and an awe of excitement slowly filled the air as the bonfire was lit by the chieftain while the tribe musicians started to get into their places. There was no formalities or whatsoever; as if the predator has been eager to get his prey- only that the predator was the hungry-attention-Kurtas and the prey was the eligible bachelors of the royal entourage- the selection has been set to immediately start.

Leorio carefully eyed the crowd in front of him. Mixes of scent started to permeate the whole place. Surprisingly, he could actually find one scent pleasing for him- _lavender with a hint of cherry._ He has yet to see or to know from who that scent belonged to. Right now, he would wait patiently and convince all of them that he was enjoying the moment.

Not far from the King and his men was the group of omegas getting ready with their parents. Every mother and father was doing their best to make their child outstanding than the rest. To whoever the King would choose, if ever that he would, will be the pride of the family and the whole clan.

Every omega could now be worth of more than a hundred million or so. The jewels and accessories they wore can support their whole family up to a whole year or even more than that. They didn’t mind being spent on that much as they knew that if they would at least be wedded on one of the alpha aristocrats, the money spent will be equally reimbursed.

“If you cannot catch the attention of the King, then one of the vassals would do.”

Pairo bit back the insides of his cheeks as his mother readjusted the thin red cloth above his mouth. “Mother, I am most certain that the King would not find me attractive. Although I wouldn’t mind getting the vassal. His scent would compliment mine very well.” He took a quick glance on the man standing beside the King. The brunette omega didn’t actually want to be caught but as soon as his eyes met with the vassal alpha he knew from then on that he would only permit to be mated with the man.

Pairo tried to compose himself and conceal his heightening scent so that his eyes would not glow red. He would be too embarrassed if his emotions would consume him right even before he present himself. To distract his rising anxiety and excitement, he tried to spot a certain blonde from the sea of omegas. Sadly, the music started without him finding his beloved friend.

The first batch of omegas lined up, which included Pairo. They started to dance, swinging the thin see-through cloth attached from their hip and from their middle finger. Their bracelets made from gold and silver dangled, clinking with the beat of the drum. Their heartbeat rise with the anticipation of being watched with a lot of alphas. They twirled and swung their hips together with the melody of the music as if they were enchanters and enchantresses. Some danced elegantly while many danced provocatively. If the alphas’ battlefield was the war, for omegas this was theirs.

A competition of being wedded. A war for the strongest mate.

Leorio’s eyes sparkled at the scene before him as he started to clap his hand with the beat and cheer along with the crowd. The first batch of omegas were shaking their bodies and releasing their pheromones in an attempt to get the alpha King on his feet and dance with them. Although Leorio was enthusiastic and was making it obvious that he was enjoying the view, he hasn’t made a move from his place. The raven head continued to shout and smile at the passing omegas in front of him. He might have grinned and found many attractive and the omegas thought, maybe he was already listing them as one of his concubines.

“I just have to dance right?” Kurapika clicked his tongue and sneered at the dancing omegas. “Why do I have to offer myself to an alpha?” He huffed in displeasure, not finding the idea appeasing.

“Kurapika, you are the most beautiful omega here in our tribe. It would only be natural for you to be presented. Besides, it’s not only you who will be dancing. Pairo is already there.” His mother smoothed his dancing clothes and tucked a strand behind his ear, revealing his red earring. “Do this in honor of our family.”

Kurapika sighed in frustration and nodded his head. “Fine. But do not expect me to dance to please an alpha. I do not want the king as my mate.” - _I bet he’s brute and unloyal._ Kurapika had heard that the young King has a hundred of women and men in his harem. The thought gave him an utter disgust.

Kurapika’s mother only gave him a small smile and bid him farewell by kissing his forehead. “That’s still early for you to say.”

Kurapika closed his eyes and awaited the right time to enter and dance. As soon as the dancing omegas made a line and split into two, Kurapika walked over the middle, hands elegantly crossed over his chest. The music slowed down as if taking notice that their most beautiful omega has entered. _Beautiful omega_ \- a title given to him as soon as he turned ten. Many people adored him and he was expected to become one of the most accomplished omega just because he was beautiful. Well, apart from being beautiful, he was also actually a great dancer- apparently.

Kurapika didn’t want to be beautiful nor a great dancer; he actually wanted to be a scholar and longed to learn more about the outside world.

As thoughts swarmed inside his head, he started to dance slowly in front of the King. He noticed when the raven alpha’s eyes lingered on him for a long time. When the music started to become upbeat again, he danced faster and turned to his heels to find Pairo, quickly getting away from the sight of the King.

In the middle, he met with him. “Pairo!” He shouted, his voice being drowned with the music. He carefully eyed his friend. Pairo was wearing a red dancing clothing. On his hips were gold coins and white crystals. He didn’t have an enormous head piece unlike Kurapika but his hair was adorned with a single clip of a flower jewel ornament that shines like a prism through the feint firelight. He may have looked a little less simpler than the rest, but Kurapika knew the worth of the jewels hanging on his friend.

“Kurapika! You look beautiful as always.” Pairo gleefully smiled at him as the brunette twirled around him. Kurapika laughed a breath away, finally enjoying the dance. To be honest, he was having hard a time moving around since he was ornamented quite heavily and _extravagantly_. He had an enormous headpiece made from diamonds and sapphires which were formed into stars of different sizes. Attached on it is a white thin veil that has embedded gemstones that twinkle from a tiny of amount light; the edges has gold trimmings and intricate laces. Kurapika wore a blue dancing clothing that was sewn with golden thread and embellished with precious stones. His wrist had gold and silver bracelets that would dangle as he moves. It was heavy but he never made it obvious that just wearing those was actually a lot of work for him.

Kurapika moved gracefully; gliding through the sea of people as if he was a breeze of air. The other omegas knew that they cannot compete with the beauty that he beholds but they still try to struck their luck despite the apparent truth.

Now Leorio began to shift on his place and the crowd reeled on him.

“Oh!” Pairo suddenly exclaimed, making Kurapika attentive to him.

“Hm?” The blonde omega asked, his back still on the direction of the King. It worried him to see Pairo suddenly grinning behind the red cloth. The music continued but this time it shifted into a slow and sultry tempo. Kurapika then knew something was about to happen.

Pairo smiled at him widely; teeth showing as if making a sign on him. “Good luck!!!” The brunette exclaimed and before Kurapika could react, his best friend was already gone.

His breath hitched when a whiff of a strong scent of _Pine and burnt cinnamon_ invaded his senses. An alpha was behind him; dancing with him. Kurapika knew that no one could have had a strong scent like this; which means that, the _King_ is _dancing_ with him. When Kurapika slightly brought his head over his shoulder to confirm his dreaded assumption, he was met with a tall raven head smiling warmly at him.

Kurapika went cold.

The whole crowd held their breath as they witness the King dance along an omega. Pietro had to mentally slap himself to regain his composure from the initial shock. After confirming that Leorio would not be sitting down anytime soon, he clapped his hands to gather the attention of the others and quickly announces, “the King has danced! All Alphas may follow!” The announcement was a cue for him and his fellow men to have a chance to dance along and choose an omega they may find suitable for them. In all of the visits they have made, this was the only time Leorio had danced and therefore also only the time where they were given a chance to dance in.

Leorio watched the blonde omega who hardheadedly danced with his back on him. The young king smirked and shook his head lightly. Why does he feel like this particular one would be feisty? It was as if the omega had insisted that he will never favor him.

 _‘Alright then. I don’t mind. I’ll play along.’_ Leorio thought to himself as he followed the omega’s track with his own.

And so for the whole night, even if the other omegas had already slipped out with their chosen Alphas- including Pairo and Pietro together- Kurapika stayed dancing; his back on the King. Leorio did the same; never leaving the blonde omega. They both danced to the music even if they were the only pair left at the middle with the bonfire.

“What is Kurapika even doing?!” Anya, Kurapika’s mother, asked in distressed; utterly terrified.

“Well… He did say that he’ll only dance right?” Duncan, Kurapika’s father, followed. Both of them paled at the thought of their head detaching away from them because of Kurapika’s action.

The music continued on and together with the resolve of Kurapika’s was the resolve of Leorio’s.

The King has found his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! How was it? please do share your thoughts because I want to know if I should continue writing this or not. I'll give a whole week to confirm if I have to write more. I don't have much confidence after all... :( Thank you! Love lots


	2. The Impossible Bride Price

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! So I couldn't wait for a week and I just had to post this update. So yeah~ Thank you for leaving nice comments and kudos to this story! I appreciate those who read Chapter one and those who will read this Chapter. Currently I am in the middle of doing my thesis but as you can see I am very much distracted with my own story as well as the LEOPIKA fandom xD So I hope I can actually finish my thesis before I finish this. Anyway enjoy!
> 
> Note: The sign of being an omega in this universe is having a scarlet eyes whenever their emotions consumes them. So not all Kurtan people have scarlet eyes. only their omegas which includes Pairo and Kurapika. 
> 
> This is not beta-d so forgive me lol.

“Do you want us to be beheaded?! Why must you ignore the King while he danced with you?!” Anya shrieked with a shrill voice. Kurapika bets that her words could be heard from up to ten houses away from theirs. He winced as he slumped his body forward and hung his head low. “Do you really want us to die early at this age?!”

“Dear, calm down--”

“Calm down? Calm?! Down?! How could I ‘calm down’ when I know for a fact that we will be kissing the world good bye?!” Kurapika’s mother went hysterical the morning after the party. This has become Kurapika’s breakfast.

Kurapika didn’t realize that his actions were really that grave; until now. Upon clearing his head and fully reflecting on it, he knew that he had displeased the King.

“Mo-mother, perhaps I can go talk--” Before he could finish his sentence, an intense knocking on the door was heard. Kurapika went paled and his mother and father looked sharply at each other. Anya’s composure lay-lowed and Duncan mentally prepared himself on what will ensue. It seemed that the dreaded time has come.

Kurapika had come to regret his stubbornness last night. If he would have a chance to turn back time, he would do it now; because of his selfishness, his family might be expelled from the entire Kingdom; worst case, a sentence to death.

Duncan breathed in sharply as he carefully roused from his seat and went over the door with a faint heart. He swung the door open and was greeted by a clan elder.

Everybody inside held their breath.

“The King summons you, your wife, and your omegan son. Follow me.” The elder eyed them carefully and fastly as if making sure that they will all come along. Anya knew what that look meant- it only means that the decision has been made. They all can’t help but to swallow a lump on their throat and pray to the Goddess that they may be spared at the last minute.

Kurapika didn’t hesitate and stood up from his sit as he blindly followed their elder. He bit his bottom lip while trying to formulate a good and _respectful_ plea on whatever degree that the King would impose to them. Maybe his coy personality would save them all. He barely heard the other villagers’ voices in hushed tones and it only made him more uncomfortable. In reality, he did not want to go. He didn’t even wish to see and meet the arrogant King; but in all honesty, he was so afraid of what might happen next.

What should he do? This was all his fault after all. Kurapika must do anything to atone for his actions.

Meanwhile, Leorio and his men awaits from their place nearby the elder’s abode. The young king paced around as he smoothed out his robe for the umpteenth time.

“Your Majesty, I am afraid that your cloth would thin out from all the dusting and smoothing you’ve been doing.” Pietro held back a snort while relaying his another round of witty comment. Leorio only glanced at him and continued to nervously pace around.

“Do you think he’ll accept my proposal?” Leorio asked; almost a whisper because he wasn’t sure what to feel as of the moment. All he knew was that he wanted to meet that blonde omega who has a scent that he’ll never be able to forget and eyes that had been stuck inside his head despite only seeing it clearly once.

Pietro grinned at him and shook his head. “You are the King. There is no way that anyone would say ‘no’ to you.” The young vassal shifted his attention towards a servant girl near the flap. He then snapped his finger to get her attention. When the servant looked up at him, Pietro motioned his head towards the nervous King who was already racking his brain. “Get some cold drink for His Majesty. He’ll need it for his nerves.” Pietro grinned at the lady and gave her a quick wink- _typical_ of Pietro.

The raven King exasperatedly groaned. “That’s not it Pietro. I want him to _consent_ in this marriage.” Leorio balanced his breathing as the servant came back with a cup of fresh water on a tray. He took it and quickly drank the content. He then proceeded to sit down on his chair and rake his hands over his hair, grumbling. “I don’t think he’ll accept me.”

“He _will_ accept you.” Pietro gave him a reassuring smile while smacking a hand on his right shoulder, there eyes met. It would have been a kind and comforting deed if only he did not follow it with, “he will have no choice after all.”

The ghost of smile from Leorio instantly vanished and was changed with an irritated frown. He shrugged his friend’s hand away from his shoulder. “You piece of _lumps_. One of these days I swear I’ll remove you from your current position.”

Pietro only halfheartedly laughed and straightened his back while adjusting the gloves on his hands. “Thank you for giving me a promotion your Majesty. I will always be grateful.” He playfully bowed down his head as if mocking the whole situation.

Leorio rolled his eyes and nodded his head nonchalantly; suddenly feeling a little bit better than earlier. Pietro sure knows how to lighten up the tension in the air. “Yeah sure. Continue to be grateful as I make you a manure cleaner at the stables.”

They both laughed at each others’ remark; reliving the olden days when Leorio was still a young Prince and Pietro was still a Knight apprentice. Here they stand by each others’ side as a King and as his right hand. So much has changed and yet so much has also remained. This moment would also be a life-changing event for the both of them.

Leorio’s thoughts came back to reality when an announcement was heard outside his tent. “Your Majesty, King Leorio. The omega is here with his parents.”

The light air dissipated and it instantly turned into a heavy one. Leorio could feel his heart escaping from his mouth. This time Pietro patted his back with a true look of reassurance. Leorio stood up from his seat as he nodded his head on the two servants by the entrance; affirming to open the flap.

As soon as the servants welcomed the guests, Leorio was met by a whiff of an anxious omegan scent. He frowned and for a while, he wanted to retreat back. If this person doesn’t like the idea of getting married then he’ll just have to let him go.

“Welcome. Please do take a seat.”- nevertheless, he would still try out his luck.

“Glory to the Lion heart of the Enfranzia Empire!” The elder and the omega with his parents simultaneously greeted him as they bowed down. Leorio nodded at them to acknowledged to greetings.

Leorio guided them towards the middle space where a velvet carpet was laid. They all took their places and sat down. He could feel the tension rising in between them. The blonde omega has yet to look at him in the eyes.

On the other hand, Kurapika didn’t have the courage to look at the King just yet. All he could do right now is to beg for his forgiveness through releasing his scent. The action seemed to be not working and a bad idea because the moment that his mother realized what he was doing, Anya secretly pricked his side.

“ _What_ are you doing?” His mother silently seethed; both of them were sweating profusely. Even if they were arguing in whispered words, their eyes were set on their elder talking with the King. The conversation happening in front of them wasn’t registering inside their heads until their elder exclaimed.

“That is indeed wonderful!”

Kurapika gasped and his head snapped on the grinning Alpha King. _‘Wonderful what? Wonderful that we will be beheaded? Banished?’_ He asked to himself and the thought was enough to make him pale.

The young King grinned at him and at his parents. Kurapika felt his chest constricting. “I see. Well then, how much will be the bride price for your son? I mean for… Kurapika?” His name rolled delicately on the tongue of the King and if Kurapika would be asked, he actually find it soothing and relaxing.

He hated how his instincts waned his anxious scent as his body purred in satisfaction. _‘Mate with the Alpha.’_ \- was what his inner omega screamed inside his gut. Kurapika clenched his teeth and quickly shook his head to shrug off the burning feeling creeping within his eyes.

There was a moment of silence and second of confusion before Anya screeched in delight. “Bride price?!” She squealed in so much exuberance that her voice was heard outside the tent. The people of the Kurta started to gather by the tent. “Y-you’re proposing to our dear Kurapika?” She asked sweetly, rather too high-pitched as if her excitement could penetrate the skies and mimic the chirping birds.

Kurapika’s mouth fell and his eyes widened. His eyes finally turning into a bright scarlet- burning from the incredulity that he has heard. “I didn’t remember permitting you to call me by my name. And Proposal?! Whatever do you mean by that?” He should stop. He know he has to because the moment that his feeling consume his whole mind, it would really be the end for him and his family. “I would rather be hanged to dea--”

“What my son meant to say was that he would be utterly glad to accept your proposal!” Duncan was in time to slap a hand over Kurapika’s mouth; much to the blonde omega’s dismay. He didn’t fight his father off but he kept on grumbling behind his hand.

Kurapika saw the King grinning impishly at him. “Is it really? Then I am truly happy.” The man mischievously waggled his eyebrows back at him. Kurapika swears he would pluck those one day. “Well then, the bride price?” The raven alpha asked politely, shifting his attention back to Kurapika’s mother.

“Oh! You’re Majesty, Kurapika will be--”

Kurapika’s bride price has already been set to stone after he was deemed the most prized omega of their tribe. It would only be natural that he’ll have the best of the best and in return, the dowry will be given handsomely too. He had a thought; a good one actually.

“ _My_ bride price would be a piece of land and a piece of sea from our neighboring country- the Saliem Empire.” Kurapika interveneed in between his mother’s words, making sure that he wouldn’t be stopped by his father this time. He raised a hand when he did saw his father standing up. “I am for sure that a King _as great as you_ would be able to name me a land and gift me a part of a sea. I hope I wouldn’t be disappointed, no?” Kurapika raised an eyebrow and cockily leaned his head on the other side. _‘Perfect.’_ He thought, because if the bride price will not be given at a given time then the proposal will not be accepted and no marriage will ensue. At least in this case, he can legally decline the King of their country.

Leorio pursed his lips and eyed him before finally chuckling. “That is a _very_ challenging price and _extravagant_ if I must say.” The alpha brought his hand over his chin as if thinking really hard to consider it. It isn’t just ‘very challenging’; it is almost impossible to do so. The omega was not just feisty but very sly. Leorio was still strong with his resolve.

“Very well then. Wait for it in a month, I’ll just make some preparations.” As he was about to offer his hand so the deal would be finalized, Kurapika suddenly scoffed.

“Are you being serious your Majesty? I cannot wait for that long! I demand to get my price within a _week._ ”

Leorio’s hand dropped and he almost choked on his saliva. The people around them all looked at Kurapika as if he was a mad man; and perhaps, he might be.

“I-I’m sorry. What?”

Kurapika smirked at him and then replied, “one week your Majesty or there will be no marriage.” Kurapika leaned over Leorio’s place and a hint of the alpha’s scent almost caught him off-guarded. Somewhere behind his head thought that it would be a perfect match for him and he find that idea ridiculous.

Kurapika quickly took the King’s hand and shook it by himself. As soon as it was done, he stood up and turned to his heels to walk away. Before he could reach the flap, he turned around again and bowed his head. “May the Goddess of the Sun bless the King.” And with that, he took off.

The whole tent was in silence for a good minute as Leorio looked at the ghost of Kurapika’s presence with a dumb expression. The elder looked as if he was going to have a heart-attack and Anya had already fainted only to be caught by her husband.

Really, Kurpika should have said “no” to the proposal if he wanted to; because the moment the bride price will be given, the omega will never have the choice but to marry Leorio.

* * *

“You’ve got to be kidding me Leo-- I mean, King Leorio. How will you be able to get a piece of land _and_ a piece of sea from THE Saliem Empire? You do know that we have a peace treaty with them and getting a land from them would mean _invasion_ right?”

As soon as the day has ended, the royal entourage had set to travel back to the Imperial Palace. There are a lot of things to do and to prepare after all. “I do Pietro. I’m not stupid.” This time, Leorio was horse-back riding beside Pietro.

“Not because you know the King of that country doesn’t mean you’ll be able to do anything about your situation.” The vassal, or would he rather say his _knight_ , sighed heavily.

Leorio quickly took a glance at him before concentrating back to the road. “Well what about you? You disappeared as soon as my bride-to-be came in. Did you perhaps made your own proposal too?” The King gleefully prodded an elbow at Pietro which earned him a subtle laughter.

“’Bride-to-be’ my ass.” Pietro snickered and stopped when he saw Leorio raising an eyebrow and scrutinizing him with his eyes. The knight cleared his throat. “What I was saying your Majesty was that well… I didn’t.”

Leorio widened his eyes and gasped at him. “WHAT?!” Their horses nearly jumped from shock and they had to soothe them for a good minute before they return to their conversation. “What do you mean you didn’t?”

Pietro inwardly groaned and frowned at Leorio, which he knew that if he would do this to any other Kings, he’ll have his head away from his body. “Your Majesty it isn’t--”

“Stop it with that ‘your Majesty’ and quit running into circles. Just cut out the chase!”

Pietro huffed and scratched a hand on his nape. He pondered for awhile before relaxing from his place. “Fine. I did _try_ but then Pairo was so convinced that the blonde omega you were going for and you would be wedded soon. Apparently they’re best friends and he didn’t want to overshadow his friend’s wedding and proposal so I’ll have to wait for a year or so.”

“That’s ridiculous.” Leorio ludicrously stared back at him.

“Watch your mouth King Leorio, your omega’s bride price is more ridiculous.”

Leorio blinked a few times, fully knowing that he wouldn’t be able to come up with a smart response. All he could do was to sigh gravely and slump his shoulders. Pietro did the same.

Marriage really was a work to do.

* * *

The Saliem Empire was ruled by a great lineage of Alpha Kings as equally as great as the Enfranzia Empire. With that sole reason, the two countries has been with each others’ back for more than a thousand years; creating their own legacy. There was never a time where the two countries fought at each others’ heads but rather fought by each others’ sides as comrades. They were always allies and they shared their triumph in all of the wars that their history written off in their scrolls.

That was why, Leorio was more than sure that the said strong alliance would soon meet its end just because he wanted to get married. The young Alpha King didn’t even want to imagine that a time will come where history would write and remember him off as a stupid King who chose an omega over a strong pact that has been set on stone. Nevertheless, he would try to do this as peaceful as possible.

Leorio was greeted by the Salieman people with warmth and openness. He was quite famous in their country because their current King, Zepile, adored him so much as if he was a blood brother of his own. The people pretty much consider him as a royalty of their own.

King Zepile was more than happy to see the raven head in his country.

“My, my! Goodness gracious. It felt as if a millennium has gone by since we’ve seen each other! I still cannot believe that we have already become Kings of our respective countries!”

Zepile’s coronation happened three months earlier than his and apparently, the red haired King was already bearing a child with his own omegan wife.

“It is indeed my friend.” Leorio shook his hand and then hugged the Saliem King with vigor. They both grinned at each other as they filled in the gaps of the years that they’ve haven’t seen each other. As they chatter their way towards the office of the King, Zepile asked, “so what brings you here?”

Leorio stopped from his tracks and momentarily looked around and licked his drying lips before answering the question. “Actually…” He sighed heavily as if a burden was sitting on his shoulders. “I know this is dumb and perhaps _really_ stupid and if you happen to disagree with the idea then I wouldn’t push any further but…” Leorio trailed and then they started to walk again only stopping by the enormous door of the office. “I am actually planning to get married.” There was a beat of a silence and when the words processed inside Zepile’s head, the red-head King stared at him in enthusiasm and shook his shoulders with delight.

“Marriage! Finally! Who is the lucky bride?” Zepile removed his hands from Leorio’s shoulder and then motioned one of the guards to open the door; his eyes still gleaming from the news.

The raven cleared his throat and awkwardly followed Zepile inside as he situated himself on one of the couches. The other King sat on his usual chair behind a table with towering papers to be signed.

“He- he came from the Kurta Tribe and his bride price is kind of…” Leorio paused, hesitating whether he’ll go on with his plan or just stop at the ‘apparent’ good news. He chose the former. “Well… _Impossible_ to do..”

Zepile had just called a manservant to bring them some drinks and snacks when he noticed Leorio’s uneasiness. He leaned over his table, propping both of his elbows and rested his chin over his laced fingers.“Impossible? For a King of the Enfranzia? There is no way! How so?”

Leorio leaned back on the couch and tapped a finger on his knee. “He wants to have a piece of land and sea from your country and be named after him.” He didn’t have to look back to Zepile to know that the red head was looking dumbly at him. When another minute of silence passed and only the clattering utensils of the incoming serving trolley was heard, Leorio decided to follow up his words. He leaned forward so he could hunched over and prop his elbows on his lap; clasping his hands together. “I know. Right it won’t be happening--”

“Impossible? It isn’t so! Leorio you are my good friend. I’ll give you the land and the sea right now.” Zepile reached out for a blank paper and his quill together with the royal stamp.

Leorio straightened his back. “Huh? Right now? _This fast_?”

“Come on Leorio. You are too nice actually. If you wanted to get it by force you should have waged war. But you didn’t. You chose to visit me and talk it all out. It’s just a piece of land and sea that will have their names changed. It’s not a big deal. I am also sure that my people will be ever so delighted about the change. Consider this as my wedding gift to you.” Zepile flicked his wrist and before Leorio knew it, the document has been signed and stamped. Zepile’s Royal adviser had made a copy of it and announced the good news to the people of Saliem Empire to congratulate the King of Enfranzia; and that a gift of land and sea has been given.

* * *

The travel back to the Kurta Tribe was actually longer than getting the document itself. It took them three days just to go back there and present the bride price to Kurapika and his family.

Much to Kurapika’s dismay; when the document was handed to them and when the engagement was announced throughout the whole tribe, Kurapika fainted in shock.

After three months of preparation, Kurapika and Leorio’s wedding was set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy the story? I would appreciate it a lot if you would leave a comment <3 Thank you!!!


	3. The unwanted wedding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! So this is chapter three!~ The story is rolling and I know it is a little bit fast paced. Please do keep in mind that I intend for it to look like someone was retelling this story or something xD This fic of mine won't take that long... I hope so? I want you to feel the magic that I will implore on the later chapters. Magic in a sense that they are indeed the past lives of Leorio and Kurapika; therefore they are them but has different and distinct quirks. They grew up in a different environment with different experiences so I want you guys to keep it in mind.
> 
> tw// mention of vomit because of crying just wanna say. 
> 
> Thank you for reading up to this chapter! I hope you like it <3 
> 
> Again, not beta-d lol

“I… I don’t want to get married, m-mother.” Kurapika’s voice trembled at every syllable of his words. His once grey eyes shone intensely as it was filled with so much emotion forcing it to turn to bright scarlet. Tears brimming, his mother crowned him with an extravagant and enormous headpiece. First the white veil, embroidered with a majestic pattern of the sun- its rays reached out at the very bottom of the veil which pooled on the ground. _Sun-_ for he shall be the ray of light standing dutifully beside the King who was the endless sky. It was weaved from the threads of the finest golden wool found within the country. It extremely complimented his soft complexion and bright blonde hair. It was then attached with several pins of various jewels and jades crafted into different flowers; because Kurapika was the sun himself ready to shine over his field. At the very top sat the precious tiara of bleeding red roses and carnations, blended with a hint of small diamonds; a gift personally given by the King himself. Rumor has it, that King Leorio was the one who mined those precious stones; not stopping his digging even though his hands immensely bled- not until he finds the most beautiful jewels and diamonds he could mine. He also crafted it, so they say, with his own hands- to signify his strong devotion and unwavering loyalty. Truly was he splendid. He looked as if the luckiest bride his clan will ever have; except that he wasn’t because he felt that he was the _unluckiest_ bride to be ever wedded.

Poor Kurapika has been crying nonstop as soon as the final preparations for his wedding started. His body flushed in red from the exhaustion of crying from yesterday’s dusk to today’s dawn. It was even made more prominent because of his pristine white robes- weaved with both gold and silver threads and was over-all hand-beaded, embellished, and richly decorated with colorful tiny stones and many other more jewels to name. The work was so complicated and intricate it made Kurapika looked as if he was wearing a whole gallery. His dress tells a story of their clan- their existence, their culture, and their ancestors. The seamstresses who made the said wedding dress must have died from exhaustion and over-work but nevertheless accomplished; no one was for sure.

But in spite the fact of being pampered and intensely taken care of for this big day, he just really- _truly_ didn’t want to get wed.

Anya sighed deeply and couldn’t help but to feel sorrow seeing her child in this state. He was beautiful but he was not happy. “You put this on to yourself Kurapika. Why must you even give the King a bride price? He _is_ a King and therefore could do anything within his powers. Did you honestly think that you’ll get away by giving him an impossibly hard task? If you didn’t want to be wedded then you must have just declined him properly.”

“And would you even agree? Y-you were so _happy_ about it and Father practically _stopped_ me when I was about to say no.” Kurapika wailed as if it will be the last day of his life; maybe he wasn’t wrong because his life as a free man will end as soon as he say ‘I do.’

Anya sighed and then soothed circles on Kurapika’s back with her palm, careful on not damaging the dress; although for sure it would be nearly impossible to happen. “You were saying that you wanted to _die_ instead of marrying. Saying no and demanding to be hanged are two different things. Of course your father would ramble around just to get us out alive.” His mother lightly scolded.

In the end, Kurapika didn’t have any other choice. In the end, he’ll have to get married and soon bear a child against his will. “Oh mother please…” He started to beg. “I don’t want to…” But his pleas fell into deaf ears. It’s not that Kurapika’s mother was heartless and thinks so little about the well-being of her child. In fact it was the opposite- if she has the rights to decline then she’ll very much want Kurapika to not be into this marriage; but she couldn’t do anything because her son practically dug his own grave. She also felt stupid and _quite_ guilty because the news of the King proposing to her son actually elated her; forgetting the feelings of her own son. Should she have had a clearer mind back then, she would have shut her mouth and firmly declined.

All is too late, now the ceremony will start.

* * *

The ceremony began with Kurapika weeping down the aisle. His distressed scent was so strong it made the whole crowd uncomfortable than being joyous. If anything, the ceremony felt more like a funeral than a wedding. The song that has been sung sounded like lamentation rites on his ears. The altar that was laid with flowers looked as if someone was being laid into rest in front of his eyes. The scornful look of his parents seemed as if he was being mourned over. Kurapika felt dead inside.

The drums started to beat and with it was every thump of Kurapika’s heartbeat. He felt it rising and it reminded him of a marching legion ready to die at war. It pounded harshly on his chest up to his head that he could feel himself being physically and _emotionally_ hurt. When his eyes was met with the tall raven Alpha, his instincts wanted him to turn around and run away. He was _scared_ \- utterly so to the point of wanting to vomit on the spot. He started to cough and catch his breath in order to stop his gut from wrenching; it wasn’t working at all.

Despite the joyous and upbeat music, Leorio wasn’t feeling particularly happy at all. The reason was that apart from the obvious scent of a distressed omega was the apparent unwillingness of his bride. For one, it was not really his intention to hurt the omega. Should he had known that the blonde was strongly against with him to the point of being miserable, he wouldn’t have pushed through. But customs were customs and traditions were traditions. The Kurtan people was so strict on their ways; therefore when the bride price was received, the engagement ensued and so was the preparation for the wedding. It happened as fast as a gust of wind. It was against the Kurta tradition to see the bride after the official engagement so Leorio didn’t have a chance to speak and confirm his intentions with Kurapika. It was an honest mistake.

And he was ready to do something about it now.

As soon as Kurapika reached the altar, the priest started to say the rites. He was so beautiful- utterly so that Leorio had second thoughts of pursuing his plans to back down; but the feelings of Kurapika was more important than his own selfish desires.

Leorio savored the moment as he pictured Kurapika with his own eyes; this might be the last time that he'll ever feel that Kurapika will be his mate. The omega looked so ethereal and almost _untouchable_. The white silk and golden embroideries made him looked like a deity. Even so, Leorio could not deny the fact at how bloody his eyes were; it contrasted with his angelic face. It was not of love, but seething anger. Leorio felt even more guilty. He fears that the image of Kurapika’s resentment towards him would burn inside his mind forever.

Just as the priest ended his own speech, Leorio was urged to speak his vows. _‘Now.’_ He thought and he suddenly leaned over, grasping both of Kurapika’s wrist on his own calloused hands. Kurapika was so delicate within his grasp. He tugged ever so gently, not wanting to give more hurt to the blonde omega. He then leaned over, just slightly so his lips would reach Kurapika’s ear. He whispered as soft as his rough voice could do. “I didn’t know you never wanted this.” His tone low and it might have vibrated within Kurapika’s ear. “And I uh… never had a chance to talk with you because the elders didn’t let me see you, so I didn’t got your confirmation.” He breathed softly, tickling Kurapika a bit. Leorio then gently and carefully released a calming scent in the hopes of amplifying the terror permeating from Kurapika. “I will say ‘no’ okay? Don’t worry, I won’t take you away from here and you will not face consequences or whatsoever. So please I beg of you, stop crying. It breaks my heart.” Letting go from his grasp, Leorio brought both of his wrist underneath Kurapika’s so that their scent glands would meet. He knew that this was one of the ways to calm a distressed omega, and this will be the first time he has scented anyone- not even his own family.

“H-huh?” Kurapika frowned, clearly confused because suddenly he could feel his body getting warm and the storm within his heart calming. There were slight tingles coming from where their scent glands met, pulsating throughout his body; and it felt _right_ \- so right he didn’t want to experience its absence anymore. When the words of Leorio processed inside his head, Kurapika panicked; his omega shouted at him.

Kurapika heard Leorio clearing his throat as if readying himself to make an announcement. “Actually, in the end I think--” Their eyes briefly locked with each other.

Then there was a spark. Spark within the dead red eyes of Kurapika that made it come to life. Somewhere within his irises, the hue had changed into a subtle glow of pink; causing the colors to blend with the blood red pigment producing a wine colored one.

Leorio gasped, immediately stopping from his words; utterly captivated and mesmerized because he knew that Kurapika was feeling _something else_.

Somewhere behind Kurapika’s omegan instinct urged him to submit- not to the Alpha in front of him but to himself. On that brief moment when Leorio started to ramble, when Kurapika noticed him being flustered and _considerate_ for him- he knew that things might work out. He could feel his omega purring; singing praises on the Alpha in front of him. He will be safe- his instinct told him so and he would yield. Their scents will mix together as one and the Alpha will do anything to satisfy his incredulously impossible demands. Kurapika just _knew_ at that moment that Leorio will be the _right_ one. He had heard of this before; the feeling of sudden completeness that _sparks_ one’s joy. Something that cannot be explained by any logic other than the myths and the legends. He hadn’t believe about it until _now._

_Fated pair_ \- a mate that was blessed to you by the Gods and Goddesses and _only to you_.

It isn’t like Kurapika to instantly change his mind and accept his situation. After all he was crying like a mad man just a few moments ago and yet now, he didn’t mind. Everything made sense for him in a snap of a finger. This sudden realization was triggered by a simple act of mere scenting. What would happen if they finally receive their biting marks? Only time will tell.

Without further much to think about, he opened his mouth and spoke as if he was being hypnotized. “I do.” But even when he snapped out from his trance, he never took back his words.

Leorio gaped at him. “Huh? What?” He looked like a fool caught in an unseen maze.

Kurapika breathed sharply and closed his eyes. When he opened them, it was back to its normal color. “I do. I’ll marry you.” He sounded _determined_.

Leorio growled at him. “Wait, are you nuts? I just made that long-ass speech and you really just went from a sobbing mess into saying ‘I do’?”

Instead of being pissed off or returning to bark back, Kurapika only raised an eyebrow. “Are you going to marry me or not?”

This has caught the _King_ off-guarded. He dumbly looked at the sea of people that were watching them. In their places, they couldn’t hear the coupling’s conversation. So it might have looked like Leorio was reluctant of marrying Kurapika. Which was obviously not true. In fact, he was very willing- no, he was _more_ willing to give Kurapika happiness. To whatever kind of spirit decided to possess Kurapika in order to agree with this, he’ll have to make an appointment with their healer. If not the bad spirit well then an assassination attempt might have been planned out by the blonde. Leorio could imagine and think of a thousand of reasons but couldn’t reach to one conclusion. When Kurapika prodded him to speak saying that it will be bad for the image of an omega to be turned down, Leorio responded in a jumble of mess. “Huh.. I-- ah… Yeah? I do?”

He saw Kurapika nodding his head as if satisfied with the answer. Leorio’s eyebrows was still knitted together.

“I now pronounce you as legal mates! You may now kiss to seal your devotion!”

Leorio didn’t even know if he should be happy or confused because he could neither pick both. Regardless, Kurapika had tip-toed and wrapped his slender arms on his neck and quickly gave him the most sweetest kiss he ever had.

… Not that Leorio has ever been kissed by anyone before.

* * *

Their wedding was actually a _little_ less grand than all the other royal weddings that Leorio’s predecessors had. In fact his father, the late King Naylon, had a hundred of guests and the wedding lasted for three whole days; not even counting the banquet. In Leorio’s case, he wanted to respect the Kurta tradition. The Kurtas doesn’t like the idea of inviting a lot of outsiders in their weddings. Since they are a tribe, they want it to be relatively small and end within the whole day. Leorio didn’t say anything and just went a long with it. In return, the Kurtas accepted the gifts of the Royal family; starting from the dress that Kurapika will wear down to the decorations that they will use.

As per the tradition of the Efranzia country’s wedding, which were practiced in all over the places under the kingdom, the bride and the groom shall witness the bride’s mother dancing the fertility dance. If the bride has no mother or has passed on, the role shall be passed on their aunt. If, however, in rare cases the bride has no other surviving family that has bore a child, then the role must be assumed by the groom’s mother. This is to ensure that the blessing of fertility will be passed on as those mothers had when they conceived their child. In Kurapika and Leorio’s case, Anya must dance.

Kurapika followed his mother with his eyes when she walked gracefully in front of them. A pair of sheer cloth, pinned on her shoulders, followed her trail as if she was a butterfly. The newlyweds were seated on the golden throne adorned with heavy pearls and carved with flowers in full bloom- all to signify an abundance of life. In layman’s term, an abundance for children. This whole reception was to ensure that Kurapika and Leorio’s consummation will be a success.

The musicians started their lovely cries as if pleading for the deities to be heard. When the drum started to beat, Anya started to dance. She lifted her arms and then bowed in front of them. It was nothing like the dance that Leorio witnessed when he first came into the tribe. It was simpler and revering; nevertheless, still beautiful. The young King now knows where Kurapika got the grace of dancing.

Leorio eyes were still locked on his mother-in-law when he felt something, or rather, _someone_ shooting darts at him. He glanced at the omega beside him.

“You should be watching your mother you know.” He said softly and then proceeded to shift his attention back to the dance.

“I’m sorry.”

Leorio stilled and whipped his head towards Kurapika’s direction. The King had suddenly went paled, his throat instantly dried. “W-why? D-do you regret marrying me now? A-are you saying ‘sorry’ because you don’t want this anymore?” His hazel eyes searched within the grey ones of Kurapika but he can’t see any regret from it.

Kurapika shook his head lightly. “It isn’t your Majesty. It’s just that, I shouldn’t have given you a hard task and… and cried on the aisle.”

Leorio pursed his lips and frowned even more. “You don’t have to call me that. I mean, just Leorio is fine; just Leorio. We’re married now.” He then grunted and cleared his throat, an evident blush crept on his face. “Uh… And I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have pushed through this wedding.” He awkwardly scratched his cheek as he looked away. Somehow, the raven alpha looked a lot younger. Kurapika’s heart swell.

At the back of his mind, if someday he get to see Leorio flustered like this again, he’ll probably fall in love in an instant.

Leorio is indeed a different kind of an Alpha King.

That day, when the night crept in and the wedding soon met its end, Kurapika danced with Leorio. This time, he didn’t look away. They danced together, side by side as husbands- as true mates. And they hoped for a better future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? please do leave a comment because I love reading your after-thoughts about my story. It really helps me a lot especially now that I am stressed in my uni xD Thank you and love lots!!!
> 
> ALSO, Did you see the parallelism of some events that occurred in here that might have occurred in the hxh timeline??? ohohohoho~~~


	4. The Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Thank you for continually supporting my fic! Reading your comments really makes my heart flutter!!! I love you guys so much and I hope we can stick together in this story until the end! Mwah! love you all <3

Three days after the Royal wedding, the newly-wed couple journeyed back to the Royal Palace- Kurapika’s new home for the upcoming years and until the day his death would come. Because he was now a prince consort, Kurapika has been granted to have his own palanquin. However, it was made clear that he was not permitted to travel inside the King’s palanquin. That _right_ would only be given to the Queen; and a Queen is different from a consort- for a Queen shall be an Alpha.

This knowledge was new for Kurapika. He had only learned about it when he was stopped by Pietro as he was about to get inside Leorio’s travel space.

 _“I_ _regret to inform you_ _your Royal Highness but within the law of the Enfranzia Empire, it_ _is stated:_ _that any Consort should never be in the same place as the King. Only the Queen will be granted such access. You will learn more about the Royal etiquette as soon as we arrive in the palace.”_

Pietro was nice when he relayed that message. The blonde omega knew that the knight was just doing his job. Still, he found the idea nonsensical. Isn’t having a whole hundred of concubines enough already? Why must the King have an Alpha Queen when he is wedded with an Omega? Much more so, why _is it the Queen_ should be the only one to have the rights to be with the King’s side? Perhaps it isn’t just when travelling. Maybe even when they are on the throne, at the banquet, at the parade- the possible places to be seen in public’s eyes.

And then realization struck him. Omegas wedded to the King was just a mere tool so that an heir would be born. Since Omegas are little to no importance and are seen to have a low social status, it is only natural that they should not be seen together with the King; otherwise, it would be a disgrace. Omegas wedded with the King are only granted with a title and luxury just because they have managed or would be able to continue the bloodline of the Royal family.

Royalty is really a heavy burden to bear.

Kurapika internally gritted his teeth and swallowed a big lump on his throat. Remembering that scene will only make him furious. He was actually glad that he was able to keep his cool towards Pietro.

He sighed deeply in dismay. Kurapika had thought that him and Leorio would be able to get to know more about each other in this long journey. He will just have to find time within the palace walls; perhaps on their wedding night. Kurapika relaxes from his seat, exhaustion finally growing on him. He adjusted himself on his cushioned seat and leaned his head back. His eyes started to drop and all he could remember was his clan waving gleefully at him. Will he have a chance to see them again?

Leorio was intended not to be with Kurapika not until they reach the palace halls; which actually happen to be the reason as to why the young King was having this unsettling feeling on their trip way back home. It was a common knowledge that an alpha being away from his omega, will become restless; and an omega who is far from his alpha would be weary. If this was such a persisting thing gnawing his mind then he couldn’t fathom how his father endured those long journeys without his omega by his side. What if they were suddenly met with group of thieves and steal Kurapika away from him? It was not that his people wasn’t capable; it was that _they are_ _-_ all the more reason to be deemed fitting for a challenge. By now, news of him being wedded with an omega has been spread like wildfire. With that knowledge, many people would want to capture his mate and put a price on his head.

They haven’t officially bitten each others’ nape. What if those horrid people would take advantage of this situation? Impossible as it may sound, but Leorio was truly scared. Dread silently crept down on his spine as if needles were sticking out from his body. He silently cursed the one who made that ridiculous law, who probably was his great-great-grandfather, pertaining that a Consort is not allowed to be with the King in journeys and in public appearances.

Leorio’s sharp brows furrowed as he heaved a deep sigh and massaged his temples. The more time passed, the more anxious he gets. His other hand impatiently tapped on his knee while he shifted uncomfortably on his seat. The two fan-bearers on his sides kept their position in place, their head hung low and their knees on the floor, while they continue to patiently fan him; a fan made out of the finest feathers from the rarest bird attached on a golden handle.

If Kurapika was by his side, then the blonde would be able to have a good nap with this light breeze. Leorio could imagine. The thought gave him the final push to cave in with his desires.

What was he so afraid of right now? He was crowned the _King_ and any law that was made from years ago wouldn’t be applied within his reign; simply because _he is the law._

Leorio announced his intentions to stop their travel. He got out of his palanquin and almost immediately, Pietro dismounted on his horse. “Is something the matter your Majesty?”  
Leorio eyed the trail of his entourage, spotting the one that he has been looking for at the very back of the trail. The scene didn’t give him a good taste. The young King immensely frowned and his displease was easily seen on his face. Pietro almost knelt. For the first time, Leorio seethed on Pietro. “Do you honestly believe that _my_ mate would be safe being _that far away_ from _me?_ ” He bare his fangs and his eyes dimly glowed in gold. A musky scent of rage emitted from his body. The scent melded within the crisp air of the night. Pietro blinked back with wide eyes.

“Pardon me your Majesty but my knights are capable of fighting.”

The response immediately sent Leorio in a fury. Perhaps, his gnawing feeling back then finally unleashed his distress. “Kurapika is at the _very_ back of the line. He could easily be taken away when something happens--”

“ _If_ something happens.” Pietro interjected and instantly regretted that he did; because the moment Leorio heard of it, the raven growled in anger and the subtle glow of gold from his eyes became more apparent; his primal instincts showed within the moonlight. His alpha almost took over him and Pietro could tell that Leorio was holding himself from lunging towards him. The vassal cleared his throat and tried to release his own scent in a submissive manner. He wouldn’t want to be on Leorio’s bad side. They knew each other very well that this kind of situation wasn’t entirely new to them. “Calm down _Leo_.” Pietro said in a low voice so that no one would hear him calling the King with his direct nickname. _Leo_ was only used when the young King succumbs to his primal alpha instincts. “What would you like me to do?” He gauged his best friend’s reaction and was glad when he saw Leorio finally calming.

All the while, the whole entourage was holding their breath because Leorio’s furious scent almost had them all choking and all on their knees.

“Pietro… I just want Kurapika by my side. I don’t care about those stupid laws.” He finally responded and relaxed his body. He didn’t even notice when his nails dug deep on his palm.

Pietro sighed deeply and shook his head, giving up on the idea of following the laws that were strictly reminded to him by the Royal Council. “Well, it’s not like I can’t say ‘no’ to the King. Don’t worry. Just calm your nerves okay? I’ll bring his Royal Highness to you.” Pietro turned to his heels and practically scurried away towards Kurapika’s palanquin. He has to be fast before the lion inside Leorio unfurls.

Pietro more or less dragged the servants holding the palanquin in fear that the King would grow impatient. After all, even though if Leorio was his dear friend, he was still the King. As the King’s vassal, he ought not to displease him.

The servants rested the arms of the palanquin on their shoulders. They could feel Leorio’s eyes scrutinizing every of their movements- from their breathing down to how they handle the wooden arms. It was as if a hint of mistake would remove them out from their job. 

A beat of silence and then a soft sigh. Leorio finally spoke in almost a breathed tone. “Kurapika…” It was ever so slowly as if being so careful not to scare a delicate hare; except that Kurapika wasn’t a hare and would most definitely not be happy being compared to one.

Slowly, the door opened. Behind the wooden frame was a beaded curtain, from there slowly emerged the beautiful omega. Leorio almost caught his breath at the sight. Kurapika looked as if he was glowing in the moonlight. He looked _ethereal_ once again. The light veil resting on his head framed his face perfectly. It was a first time for him to fully see Kurapika wearing his traditional clothing. Blue suits him perfectly than red. It looks calmer and serene whereas red seemed more passionate and intense. Either way, he would love Kurapika.

“Leorio?”

The sharp voice and the familiarity snapped Leorio from his daze. “Ah- yes!” Once more, Leorio found himself being flustered in front of the omega. “Why don’t you travel with me?” There it was once more; his stupid goofy smile.

Kurapika raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, subtly showing his ruby earring. _‘Oh, so he always wears that earring.’_ Leorio thought and fondly smiled at the idea of seeing it everyday.

“Am I not travelling with you?” The blonde followed, getting Leorio back from his intruding thoughts.

The alpha blinked back at him before realizing what Kurapika has meant. He swallowed a laughter and proceeded to awkwardly scratched a finger on his cheek; an action that Kurapika actually finds cute. “Get out from your palanquin.”

“Excuse me?” Kurapika frowned. The ghost of smile instantly turned into a scowl.

Leorio smirked at him and casually pointed a thumb towards the bigger palanquin. Kurapika assumes it’s the King’s. “We can fit perfectly inside. The long journey might bore you. I would like to entertain you, my love.”

Kurapika’s eyes widened and gawked at the fact that the _King_ just invited him to be with him- an _omega._ From their place, he could hear the people gasping. Many were not able to hide their utter shock. Leorio didn’t mind; actually he did not take notice at all. Their reaction was unimportant.

 _‘The King entertaining an omega?’_ \- was what must have been running inside the heads of the knights and the servants. Sure, it was a known fact that Kurapika has been wedded to Leorio but to be this _considerate_ and _soft_ towards an omega was certainly new for someone as noble as the King himself.

Kurapika felt as if he was in clouds. He couldn’t believe himself that he would meet such an alpha. _No_ , scratched that. Kurapika couldn’t believe that he would meet a man like Leorio. He has now started to think that he might be truly lucky.

“B-But--” Kurapika stuttered and it wasn’t so much like him.

“I insist.” Leorio offered a hand before him. Kurapika’s grey eyes, which was now tinged with a hue of soft red, lingered at it. If he takes now then he would be for sure that the King wouldn’t let him go anymore. The idea frightens him but at the same time also gives him pure bliss. When he placed a hand over Leorio’s palm, their fate has already been sealed.

Leorio yanked him away from his place and the action took him by a surprise. Leorio was indeed strong. He wasn’t just an alpha in name. The young King lifted him swiftly with a pair of strong arms. Leorio’s forearms clasped around Kurapika’s waist. The young Kurta frantically hugged Leorio around his neck and instinctively wrapped his legs around Leorio’s waist.

The omega didn’t have the time to think. He was just too startled to consider what he just did; and when he finally did, Kurapika wiggled away from the hold and tried to get down. His face bloomed in many shades of red. It was nighttime but the beating of his heart must have been loud for Leoio to hear. “Put me down Leorio!” He _shouted_ at the King; his eyes blazing red from embarrassment.

Leorio tilted his head and a smug grin formed on his scruffy face. He looked as if he _won_ from something. “Hm? What is it _sunshine_?” He walked towards the bigger palanquin. _Sunshine_ \- a love name befitting for someone who would gives him warmth and light in these cold and dark nights.

Kurapika gasped and eyed him with an annoyed look. “I said put me down!”

“Sure I’ll put you down in a second.” Leorio promptly brought him inside and Kurapika immediately crawled so that he wouldn’t be seen by the others anymore. Before Leorio followed, he continued. “I will not let any dust taint your feet, _my_ Royal Highness.”

All the people who bore witnessed of what had just happened were too astonished to react. Half of them paled and half of them blushed intensely; such contrasting colors mirrored their contrasting feelings. They were happy and also worried because Leorio was the only King who treated an omega with utmost care and devotion.

This act may not last. They wouldn’t really know for sure. The rumors circulating around the King only proved that there will be a high chance that he’ll get bored with the omega. After that, then what? Will he throw the pitiful omega away? Nobody can answer but the servants and the knight didn’t dare to raise their opinions and deductions. Who were they to speak? They will just watch from afar on how the scene would change and how the life of power and greed would make the kindest King evil.

A certain brunette begged to disagree. For that change will certainly not happen any sooner. Pietro only thought that Leorio would travel with Kurapika’s palanquin on each others’ sides. He didn’t think that Leorio would actually invite Kurapika to be _inside_ his palanquin. This will be a royal scandal!- he thought. Pietro could only hope that the council would not make a fuss about this- which is most likely to be impossible.

…But then, oh well. If Leorio is happy then he will also be one.

* * *

After days of safe travel, they finally reached the capital. Within the trip, Leorio would often buy whatever Kurapika finds interesting or pleasing to him. Kurapika was new to this kind of exposure. Big cities were something he just heard from bedtime stories. He wasn’t even aware of big ships that sailed numerous seas and saw thousands of lands. He didn’t even know what merchants are. The Kurta people rarely goes outside. They settled within the forest and all of their necessities were already in reach. His knowledge from the existing neighboring countries (and a little bit of politics that bore Pairo out but never Kurapika) were only acquired because of a traveller named Shiela whom him and Pairo met as a child. Aside from those facts, he grew up as an omega and therefore was only educated on how to take care of children and all other domestic necessities- all for just within their tribe. At that time, they didn’t know that the future King would wed him.

Kurapika was more than thrilled to visit places and learn about many things; the King was more than willing to accommodate his growing curiosity. Leorio didn’t know that his mate would take so much liking in this travel. Had he known sooner then he might have sent a letter that their arrival would come later. Sadly, he cannot take it back because preparations for the parade would already be taking place. An announcement must have already been sent to the public.

All Leorio could do was to buy all Kurapika wishes to have. Unknown to him, Kurapika thought it was all free.

“These are…” Kurapika’s fingers trailed across the pile of books situated on one of the street stalls. As per usual, they were sight-seeing on the small village they’re currently resting on. The market was lively and it could easily be seen that business were thriving like any other day. Leorio tried his best to blend themselves within the crowd. Some people might have an inkling on who they were but never guessed it quite right. The closest idea would be travelling nobles.

“My Good Sir! Welcome! You can take all you want! These are good books from the Chilin country. All freshly published! We have here tales about the Great Dragon of Worher, the Ancient Ruins of Medlock, and the Water of Oblivion...” The shopkeeper spread his fingers in front of him as if magic would randomly appear from his fingertips. The man briefly described the books that Kurapika was now scanning with his eyes. The blonde kept on his stoic facade but Leorio knew better that it had piqued his interest.

With a swift flick of his hand, Leorio silently ordered the servants following behind them. “We will take all of your books.” The raven alpha then turned to Kurapika who was now holding five books close to his chest. A small smile formed on his face. “Let us get going.” He casually draped an arm around his shoulders and softly nudged Kurapika to move from their place. The shop was paid handsomely and the shopkeeper was more than eager to have them again as his customers. The blonde didn’t respond and instead tightened the book within his arms as if it was the most valuable treasure in the world.

“You like to read?” Leorio intruded and Kurapika suddenly snapped his head up. The young omega was small, so they both need to compromise a little bit. Leorio instinctively hunched over and Kurapika looked up a little.

There was a small amount of hesitation before Kurapika finally spoke carefully what was on his mind. “...Mhm. The pictures are nice.”

Leorio frowned. “Pictures? Not all books has pictures sunshine.” He almost immediately regretted pointing it out because Kurapika pursed his lips into a pout as soon as he said those words. _‘Oh.’_ \- Leorio suddenly realized something and he internally smacked himself from bringing the topic out. Most omegas does not know how to read and write. It was not because they weren’t allowed to but just because society happen to grow up knowing that Omegas _does not_ have the need to do so. Omegas were long known as only being “bred” so the idea of them learning about academics were simply not supported. Leorio scowled at the stupid notion. “I will have my people prepare you a governess or a tutor.” He casually said, not imploring deeper to Kurapika’s worries. The blonde gasped and stopped on his tracks.

Leorio gauged his reactions and was taken by a surprise when Kurapika suddenly leapt over him and threw his arms around his shoulders. The young King was thankful that he was agile enough to stabilize them and support his mate with his bare arms.

“You mean it?” Kurapika was… _smiling_. He was smiling so brightly and beautifully and it made Leorio’s heart stop. He glowed and his eyes mirrored those affection with a bright color of deep wine. Leorio could get drunk by just looking at it. “You’re really going to give me a governess? I will finally learn how to read and write?” Kurapika easily straddled himself on Leorio’s waist. The alpha had to swallow a big lump and ease his beating heart to respond.

“Y-yes. Of course I would.” Leorio started to walk forward, still with Kurapika within his arms. Thankfully, the people passing by them seemed to not mind.

Kurapika’s eyes shone even more and the blonde wasn’t able to stop himself when he brought his lips over the corner of Leorio’s mouth. The poor King almost dropped him from the sudden contact. Still, Kurapika continued. “Thank you! Thank you Leorio!” He said, almost a chant; because even after they got back inside the palanquin, Kurapika didn’t stop saying his thanks and sitting on the King.

The happiness of Kurapika radiated towards the end of the travel. Leorio was also happy that he had managed to please his mate.

They only got closer and _closer_ as the entourage lead towards the capital. And on the day of the welcoming parade, Kurapika was more than willing not to be separated from his Alpha.

* * *

Leorio had insisted that Kurapika shall be presented to the crowd by his side.

Actually, it was more fitting to say that Kurapika was seen by the public for the _first time_ _on Leorio’s lap._ The gasps of the whole crowd could be heard from almost everywhere. It was the first time for them to witness a King being smitten over his omega to the point of publicly displaying and confirming their affection.

The whole picture was Leorio sitting on his golden throne by the open palanquin; he wore the usual white robes. The edges were embroidered with symbols of intellect and bravery; colors of golden thread and harsh green were easily seen against the light fabric. The belt that held it all together were made out of fine leather and in-laid emeralds. The tan skin exposed on his chest glistened but could only be barely seen as Kurapika’s left hand, which wore a set of golden bangles with tiny in-laid rubies, rested on it while his other hand draped over the alpha’s shoulder. He sat comfortably on the King’s lap. His head lazily leaned over the crook of Leorio’s neck; Kurapika liked it there because the scent of burnt cinnamon and pine was more prominent in that place. He was adorned with so many diamonds and golden bands, that when the sunlight hits his direction- he looked like the sun itself.

The common people already had the idea- _“Ah, the Omega is well-loved.”_ _-_ and they weren’t wrong for their King had made a vow to never take any more wives and therefore he wouldn’t take any Alpha as his Queen. All the more reason for Kurapika to be officially known as his legally wedded husband. To whoever cross paths and hit heads with the Royal Highness would be utterly stupid.

They threw flowers on their way to signify their support and unwavering loyalty. At least three children climbed on the elephant up towards the palanquin to offer embroidered silks and more flowers to the precious omega. The whole people cheered and sang praises to the miracle of seeing a commoner and a noble together.

The image of it won over the common’s people heart but it was immensely frowned down by the noble society. One of the Royal Council member was in havoc when they greeted Leorio and Kurapika inside the palace halls.

“Your Majesty! Why were you with his Royal Highness?! Much more why was he sitting on your lap?!” Cried a bald man in black robes as he hastily ran towards them. He momentarily eyed both of them as Kurapika was still ~~scandalously~~ within the arms of the young King.

Kurapika didn’t like how the man looked down at him. Instead of asking Leorio to put him down, Kurapika tightened his arms around Leorio’s neck just to irritate the man further. A triumphant smile crept on Kurapika’s face when he felt no signs of Leorio ever letting him go.

“I don’t see any problem with that Hanzo.” Leorio momentarily slipped out a hand to motion a servant. As he was about to give some orders, the man- who was named Hanzo- screeched in an impossible tone.

“Your Majesty! What will the other royal families think if they come to know that their King had gone…” Hanzo trailed and for a second he hesitated; because the moment he spoke of those words, the atmosphere became thick.

There was a pair of red- no, a pair of bleeding ruby eyes staring wide back at him; he had royally pissed off the omega. This obviously would not go well as the King seemed to be _too_ interested with him. The air almost choked him with a heavy scent of an alpha in fury.

“Care to continue?” The voice was sharp but it was also dangerously low, as if silently telling the man that if he still want his head then he should shut his mouth.

Hanzo tried his best to keep his cool. After all he was still the first royal adviser of the current King. His mother had proudly served the previous King and his family had been so since the formation of the Kingdom. Such problem, which was as of the moment, would not shake him. He calmly replied, “no of course not Your Majesty. You must be tired but a meeting for the council will soon be held at the meeting room.” Hanzo respectfully bowed his head. The air thinned out and Leorio just shrugged him away. He kept his head low even if Leorio was already talking with another servant.

“Pika, do you want to rest on your chambers?” Leorio softly asked, his voice already in a different tone as if he wasn’t pissed off just a while ago.

The question gave Kurapika a sense of comfort and he couldn’t stop himself from yawning. A nice warm bath and soft bed seemed so nice for him right now.

“Yes. I am suddenly feeling faint. I would like to take a bath and nap for awhile.” He said meekly.

Leorio smiled at him and nodded his head.

“Very well then. Melody?” He turned to see the servant whom he had called earlier. “Take his Royal Highness to the Emerald Room.”

Hanzo, still bowing down, widened his eyes and mentally cursed at himself. Before he could even react, Leorio settled Kurapika down and the blonde almost scowled in dismay at the idea of them being separated.

“Yes of course, your Majesty.” A soft, almost like a song, voice brought Kurapika’s attention towards a petite woman with a toothy smile. “This way your Royal Highness.” Melody led the way and Kurapika sighed as he let go of his hands from Leorio’s sleeves and followed the woman. All the while, Leorio was fondly smiling at the retreating backs before him.

When Hanzo was sure that Kurapika was gone, he immediately straightened his back and lunged forward so he can shout at Leorio’s face. “Emerald room?! Your Majesty! Are you out of your mind?! That room is for the Queen’s use only. Why would a _mere_ omega stay on it.”

Actually, Leorio and Hanzo was close with each other. That was why his approach was kind of not formal compared to the other advisers. Even so, Leorio wouldn’t tolerate such actions towards his mate. He glared at Hanzo. “Don’t you dare speak ill towards my mate.”

Tension filled the air once again. This time, Hanzo has no more time to be scared; he really thinks that the King needs to be lectured on this one. Two alphas stared at each other, their scents of rage slowly filled the whole hall. Leorio was already readying his fists and Hanzo was already flexing his fingers; another beat of silence or so, they would probably be on each others neck.

“Hold up there your Majesty, his Grace.” In between slipped Pietro who was now holding a goblet of orange juice. He was just in time before the two would end up with their usual fights. “Come on." He whined in the lightest way. "Hanzo, you seriously are challenging the King? And you _Leo_ , you are fully aware how this guy doesn’t mince his words right?” Pietro casually slapped a hand on Leorio’s shoulder as he waggled his eyebrows towards Hanzo.

Both alpha men gaped. “Sir Pietro.” Hanzo sternly acknowledged before finally sighing deeply and crossing his arms over his chest. Leorio relaxes his fist and also sighed. Their minds finally clearing and cooling down

The young King shook his head in dismay and frowned. “Let’s just go to the office and continue the talk there.” Leorio suggested and Hanzo silently agreed, not wanting to argue anymore.

Hanzo silently clicked his tongue and followed his King. “Your Majesty, I just care about your well-being. Besides, those other advisers would might as well roast me should they come to know about this matter.” Hanzo sounded genuine because he truly was.

Still, the discussion would continue in the office room.

“So uh… Orange juice. Anyone?” Pietro sheepishly smiled as they strode away towards the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had intended this chapter to make longer and the parade more grand but then I thought that it wasn't really important xD Anyway I hope you enjoyed this story! As I've said before, this is a little bit fast paced because I intend this to make it sound as if I was just story-telling this to you xD I am gong to still edit some parts so forgive me if you see any errors. Thank you for reading! <3 <3 <3


	5. Duties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello!! 
> 
> I'm back~ So I'm simultaneously updating two Leopika fics xD Anyway my brain is so fried but I hope I've delivered this chapter well? Enjoy!! 
> 
> This is not Beta-d so proceed with caution xDDD

The three of them were greeted by the remaining Nine advisers of the Royal Council. Confused, Leorio immediately turned his head towards his side in an attempt to silently ask Hanzo what was going on.

The bald adviser profusely bowed his head, aware with the silent question from the King. “I have nothing to do with this.” He proclaimed in order to save himself from the wrath that may ensue. Then he cleared his throat, “perhaps, they are also in need of answers with the action of his Majesty with his Royal Highness; especially during the parade…” He carefully replied as if he was walking on a thin line- all the while as they make their way further inside. He didn’t have an ounce of rudeness to relay anymore in fear that he would further annoy the King. Hanzo actually thought that seeing all of the advisers inside was truly a bad timing. It isn’t his fault and he didn’t know that they would just barge in as if this was their room. Something about this action made Hanzo skeptic about the other advisers’ motives.

He instinctively shot a knowing look towards Pietro who was now sharply glowering to the men in black robes. Something wasn’t quite right.

From what Leorio could remember, the meeting should be happening much later in the _meeting room_ and not inside his _personal_ office.

He irritatedly groaned and stormed inside. “What the hell are you doing here?” It was edged and menacing but the men seemed to not care at all!

As if on cue, cries and aggravated voices overlapped with each other.

“Why is the omega on your lap?”

“Such a scandal has never happened for the past one hundred and fifty years!”

“We’ve heard about the Emerald Room! What would the future Queen think about this?!”

The men clamored, bombarding Leorio in an interrogating manner; none of it seemed to be respectful. It was as if these people were much _higher_ than the King. Leorio might have been young when he was crowned. He might have been a prince who never took seriously all of his princely duties; regardless, he was the Supreme Majesty and any actions that was impolitely directed to him should not be tolerated.

He wasn’t an idiot. Oh no. They were wrong for the young Alpha King was very knowledgeable and wise- and Leorio wasn’t exactly a nice man. With all of the stress from the wedding, the travelling from the foreign lands (in which he piously endured just because _they_ told him to), he wasn’t sure how he would handle this spontaneous barrage of questions from his council.

Instead of being courteous, just what he always does when he was still the Prince, he growled and bellowed his voice in a dangerous manner like a true King. How dare these people intrude his private space like this? Have they got no respect for him?- Their King?!

The eyes of the raven Alpha glowed in fiery orange and his teeth bared with his protruding fangs. His inner alpha being asserted from the rest. ****“GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!”**** His voice boomed like a thunder and his furious scent made the rude advisers realize their places. With stuttering voices and whimpering noise, they scamper their way out. Those men weren’t so sure when the King had disobey them; much more when the King learned to assert his power and position.

“Hanzo, tell them that I will be in the meeting room within five minutes.” Leorio sighed deeply in an attempt to calm himself. Pinching the bridge of his nose the raven slowly made his way towards a nearby chair. Hanzo nodded his head and glanced at Pietro. He was hoping that the Knight would console the King with their spare time.

Pietro only smiled and lightly patted a hand on the leaving Hanzo.

Many things happened today and Pietro wasn’t exactly sure whether he should be celebrating because he has come home or burying himself in madness because the whole palace is in chaos. The birds are chirping outside and if you listen closely, you can still hear the festivity that was happening within the capital.

But then, the whole office was in an awful silence. With Leorio sitting on a chair with a hunched back, Pietro can’t helped but to pity his friend- yes, not as a knight and his King but as a true friend.

If you think about it, Leorio _is_ very young; too young to handle all the kingly duties that his tyrant father left him. The wound of pain and regrets from the death of his father is still new. _Everything_ is still new.

There was a momentary happiness when Leorio was wedded to Kurapika but it doesn’t mean that all criticisms should be shoved down to him in an instant. With a steady pace, Pietro approached Leorio.

“Hey. You can just cancel the meeting and I’ll handle them all. Just tell it to me. You should go with your mate.”

Scenting. Scenting from his omega should do the trick to calm the nerves of someone as Leorio. The raven only shook his head and leaned his back on the chair.

“No Pietro. I can handle this.” Leorio replied and started tapping his foot. “Just give me a couple of more minutes.”

After a long stretch of silence, Leorio was on the go again. He abruptly stood up and walked over the door. “Well then Sir Pietro. I will be in the meeting room.”

Pietro blinked at the back of Leorio and lingered his eyes on the leaving body as the door shut. He stared with an awe on his face. “You’ve grown up for a short period of time…” He mumbled and a smirk spread on his face. “Very well then your Majesty. I shall follow your orders until the end.”

* * *

The meeting room was tensed. No one dared to flick an eye towards the King who was sitting at the end of the table. Leorio was clad with a different set of robes. Instead of emerald collars and embroideries, he was adorned with harsh rubies and red threads. He looked very much like his father; only at least he was kinder.

“I do not tolerate any of my people who just dismissively comes inside my office. The office is my private space. I shouldn’t be drilling that information into your heads. Am I not correct?” Leorio sounded eerily calm. He didn’t sound mad at all. If any, it made all of them even more frightened; because well, Leorio wasn’t always calm and when he is then he is probably so pissed.

The second adviser- a beta, Pokkle, cleared his throat and took courage to answer him. “You are correct Sire. We were just thinking about your well-being. Thus, making an action that is not very favorable.”

Leorio and Pokkle locked eyes. After a couple of heartbeat, Leorio finally groaned and clasped his hands to rest above the table. “Come on. Do not take this upon me but I am already an adult; very well aware about my decisions in life and therefore was crowned as a King--”

“Then act like one.” Mizaistom, the third adviser and an alpha, interjected. Leorio raised an eyebrow. “Your Majesty.” The man wavered and lowered his eyes.

Leorio leaned his back and propped an elbow on the arm of his chair. He rested his chin on his knuckles and lazily eyed the whole council. “I am.”

Everybody held their breath. Some uncomfortably shifted by their seat as silence engulfed the whole place. They waited- they waited for anything that the King would order them to. Kneel down? Banish them? Cut their tongue? Anything can happen in a swift moment. They shouldn’t have taken the King lightly.

“Hanzo.”

Hanzo flinched and attentively blinked back to the King. “Y-yes your Majesty?”

“Prepare a tutor for Kurapika.”

There was an apparent gawk and gasp between the council members. “Pardon?” If Hanzo thought that Leorio couldn’t even be crazier, he was entirely wrong. Truly the current actions of the King was bizarre. “I mean your Majesty, why would his Royal Highness need to have a tutor?” He asked politely for his curiosity was bigger than his sense of responsibility.

Leorio seemed to not mind answering it. “Well his Royal Highness wanted to learn academics. As _his_ husband, I should abide with his needs. What kind of mate am I if I can’t do such little thing for him?”

Hanzo blanched and the rest of the council exchanged looks of uncertainty. Tutors and Governesses were only meant for Alphas and some Betas who can afford education. They haven’t heard and seen any omegas getting a degree or at least being taught for basic academics. Just as when Hanzo was about to inquire more, the fourth adviser Tonpa butt in.

“That would be wonderful! Yes yes. Lord Hanzo seemed to mind about this task so can his Majesty pass it on to me? I shall give his Royal Highness a good educator.”

Tonpa was an adviser from the council of the late King Naylon. He was passed down to Leorio’s ruling because of the lack of nobility that wanted to be in the young King’s council. Seeing that Tonpa was loyal to his father and was eager to help Kurapika, Leorio immediately agreed. “Very well then. Hanzo, I dismiss you from this task. Lord Tonpa, I shall expect that my omega would have the appropriate education right away.”

“Appropriate indeed. Of course your Majesty.” Tonpa smiled sweetly- too sweet for Hanzo’s taste.

Hanzo saw Pokkle shaking his head and mumbling something beside the fifth adviser which was his alpha wife, Ponzu. The woman with bubblegum hair only nodded her head with a frowning face.

“King Leorio, are you sure about this?” She inquired with no malice or whatsoever. If ever, she sounded rather concerned.

Leorio smiled and nodded his head. “Yes. Of course. Kurapika must be given anything that he wishes.”

Ponzu hastily shook her head and then tried to follow up her words. “No your Majesty. With all due respect--”

“If there is nothing more you want to add then we must proceed with the official meeting.” Leorio dismissively waved his hand, forcing Ponzu to straightened on her seat and gave an unapologetic look towards Pokkle and Hanzo.

The meeting resumed with topics that were relevant within the current state of their country. They’ve talked about the harvest, the common problem that the people always demands, the taxes, and the diseases experienced by the poverty.

Leorio listened intently and gave his opinions about the matter. His advisers were also active in resolving the problems- most especially Mizaistom, who was highly regarded as very intelligent and bright. Tonpa was finding the right time to take a nap in between the discussions while Hanzo would give his honest yet brutal remarks. Ponzu would share her thoughts which would then lead to a light debate with Bourbon. The two never seemed to get along. As the meeting continued, the issue about Kurapika was easily forgotten.

A loud bang from the door alerted everyone inside the room.

From the door was a heavily sweating and dishevelled Pietro. He was so pale and catching his breath. Leorio immediately stood from his seat.

“Y-your Majesty! There is an emergency!” Pietro didn’t even take a glance and paid respect to the other royal advisers. He just kept on catching his breath as he straightened his back.

“Is it Kurapika?” Leorio’s heart stammered and the thought of his mate being in danger would make him lose his mind.

“No Sire. It’s Lady Leyla your concubine.” Pietro swallowed thickly and saw Leorio’s face contorting as soon as he heard the lady’s name. “She’s bleeding so bad and the baby seemed to be in danger.”

After hearing those words Leorio immediately walked towards the exit and scrambled his way to get something from his office. “I dismiss the meeting. My concubine is in danger.”

News like this wasn’t new for them. After all, Leorio was notorious to have a hundred of concubines in his harem. They were always pregnant or always in danger. Regardless of who it may be, Leorio would be by their side and tend for them. The King has all rights to look out for his children and for his numerous lovers. Without any questions asked, they bowed down and wished for the safe delivery of the nth child.

At the same time, Tonpa has already planned the course of education for Kurapika.

* * *

“Leorio isn’t sleeping with me tonight?!”

Kurapika bewilderedly turned his body behind him to look at the woman who was fixing his hair. If his memory was correct, her name was Melody.

With wide eyes and a confused face, he gaped at her.

The petite woman with a toothy smile and soothing voice, continued to brush his golden blonde hair. There was this serenity from her eyes when she spoke her words. “No your Highness. Unfortunately something came up within the harem.”

Kurapika recoiled, feeling as if his heart were suddenly pricked. With the bliss from his wedding and the travel he had with the King within the foreign lands, he was sure that their was chemistry between them; enough to forget about the existence of the harem and the rumors circulating around the Leorio.

Was all of Leorio’s sweet words and kind actions towards him all a facade? Will all of these would end as soon as he finds another one? Kurapika got rid of his negative notions and instead implored about the situation. “Tell me.” He commanded and Melody complied.

“One of his pregnant concubine was in labor. Although the mother had profusely bled, she and the baby is safe.”

Kurapika bolted from his seat and shouted. His eyes suddenly glowed red from the news. “PREGNANT?!” It shouldn’t be a surprise for him and yet here he was. The rumors were true and even though Leorio had been nice to him, still the King was nothing but an Alpha who would succumb to his desires. Kurapika felt bitter and betrayed. 

Melody smiled gently as if not regretting relaying the information to him. Is she mocking him because he was an omega? “Yes. That is why King Leorio is very much needed this night.”

Kurapika breathed through his nose and gritted his teeth. He clenched his fists as he shakily stood on the ground. “A-and that child… Is it his Majesty’s?” He didn’t want to waver, at least not in front of a stranger.

Again, the woman warmly smiled and nodded her head. This time she closed her eyes looking as if she was happy that the King was there and not with him. “Every child born within the harem is under his wing.”

Kurapika scoffed and slowly pushed himself to sit back on the cushioned seat in defeat. “The King truly is an Alpha is he not?” His scent gave away; _anxious, sad, and hurt-_ and the woman immediately snapped her eyes to console the omega.

“Oh no your Highness please do not fret. The King is officially married to you and in time, you would eventually understand…”

Instead of being comforted, Kurapika felt even more helpless and actually… _angry_. Angry by the fact that he let himself be swayed by the charms of an Alpha. At this moment he realized how he hated being born as an omega.

That night, Kurapika slept alone on a big bed and spacious room. The wind was chilly and it brought shivers to his body. He was scared and lonely and he silently whimpered and groaned at the fact that he was just a mere omega.

* * *

Morning came and still no presence of Leorio was found. Melody was the one who gently woke him up as she pushed aside the curtains that covered the windows. The rays of the sun seeped through and Kurapika let himself get bathed on the bright glow. It was warm and he wouldn’t deny the fact that it gave him comfort from last night’s incident. While he still wasn’t fully well with the news, he figured that he would just swallow his pride and drown his emotions with certainty. If he cannot handle those kinds of situations then how will he be able to survive the new life that he was now treading?

As he roused himself from the dips of his soft bed, he saw Melody standing by the corner of his eyes. “Get out.” He coldly commanded and saw Melody’s head perking up in an instant.

“Oh but forgive me your Royal Highness! I am here to ask you whether you want to take a bath first or to have your breakfast?” She honestly seemed nice and her intentions didn’t look bad at all. It was just that Kurapika was not finding her reactions pleasing. In fact, he didn’t find anything from this palace pleasing at all.

Kurapika sighed in frustration and thought of it for awhile. To be honest, he wasn’t really that hungry. So instead of asking for food, he chose to former. “Bath. Bring my Kurtan clothes.” He said and slowly swung his feet at the edge of the bed. Kurapika chose to wore his traditional Kurta clothe with a blue tabard and golden embroidery. He needed to remind himself that while he would be living his life forever inside the castle and away from his tribe, he will forever be a Kurta.

Melody clapped twice and a couple of servants went in with a basin and towel in hand. A group of three people carried a large tub. As they settled the tub, the servants began to pour it with warm water and milk.

Kurapika paled. “W-what is this?”

He was surprised because last night, no one tended for him. Rather, he did say to Melody that he would be bathing _alone_ at the King’s private bath. He could take care of himself after all but the agenda seemed to have been easily forgotten by Melody when morning came.

“It’s morning bath your Highness.” She replied as if it was a matter-of-fact.

Kurapika looked at her with a beguiled face and laughed nervously. “Excuse me but would it hurt to take these all away and just let me wash alone in the King’s private bath?” _‘And why is there even a milk?’_

Melody blinked at him for a second before realizing what he meant. With a knowing smile she nodded her head. “Of course Prince Kurapika.” She snapped a finger and ordered the servants to go away.

Kurapika sighed and slumped his shoulders. There will be a lot of things to learn.

Speaking of learning, just as what Leorio had promised, a governess was sent to him. After finishing himself up, a foot soldier relayed him a message that Lord Tonpa would like to summon him in the study room. After putting on a white veil, which was a customary for a wedded omega within their tribe, Kurapika headed out and followed a guard to lead his way. All along, Melody was patiently walking behind him.

Because of his exhaustion from last week’s travel, Kurapika hasn’t had an energy to take in the magnificence of the whole interior of the castle. Now that the halls were illuminated with sunlight, he could now see and notice the intricate designs at every corner. There were marbled pillars that supported the whole ceiling. Oh! And the ceiling itself. It was so wonderful for some of it was etched with colorful glasses, bringing forth a prism of reflections on the ground. Angels seemed to sing within the walls as statues of cherubs littered around as if these children were in a constant play.

A ghost of smile escaped from Kurapika’s lips. The whole place was far from being the same as the one he grew up with but he cannot deny the fact that the whole palace was something else.

They stopped in front of a big wooden door. The soldiers that guarded the post by each side nodded their head on the guard who lead the way. After that, they opened the door and Kurapika was instantly greeted by a middle-aged man in black robes and an impish smile. He eyed the man carefully with scrutinizing eyes.

“My! Your Royal Highness! It is truly an honor to finally see you. I am Lord Tonpa of the ten Royal Advisers. I have come to introduce to you to the Governess ordered by the King.” The beta man said and then bowed down his head. He looked even older than Kurapika’s own father.

Kurapika didn’t acknowledge him in the most respectful way. He wasn’t in the mood anyway and the news of him being alone on their first night must have already reached the beta’s ears. Instead on lingering his eyes on the man, he took a glance on the woman beside him. He raised an eyebrow and the woman immediately curtsied.

“Greetings your Royal Highness! I am Baroness Leroute and I am most delightful to be your Governess.”

“At ease.” Kurapika said and the woman slowly straightened her back.

With eyes so sharp and lips so small, Kurapika can’t help but to admit that the woman was a beauty. He looked at her with awe, so struck with the poise and regal she emits. _‘So this is a Governess…’_ He thought.

“I will be teaching you about the Royal Etiquette of an Omega inside the palace.” Leroute continued and it easily interceded between the thoughts of Kurapika. The omega was taken aback

He frowned and knitted his eyebrows. “Etiquette for…omega?” He cautiously asked and the Baroness smiled at him with her eyes. He shot a questioning look towards Tonpa who was now grinning at him.

“Well there are rules that you must first know as an Omega inside the palace.” Tonpa said as he motioned an index finger to prove a point.

Kurapik scoffed. He thought Leorio would give him a Governess to teach him on how to read and write. Then what is this?

He felt his heart sinking and his face heating. He was embarrassed and disappointed by the fact that he thought Leorio understood him. He guesses that he would never be able to understand the books he bought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will edit any grammatical error soon!


	6. Leorio comes home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited for you guys to read this and actually find some puzzle pieces! Please stay tune so that everything from the beginning would make sense xDD Anyway enjoy!! 
> 
> If you do have a feeling of what i was talking about, feel free to share it in the comment section but I won't be confirming anything xDD
> 
> Not Beta-d!

As Kurapika had dreaded, the “lessons” he received were nothing but the household and motherly chores that was sickly given to him as an omega. He was taught how to cook different royal cuisines for his Alpha King. He was instructed how to handle a child that can be crowned as the royal heir. His embroidery skills that he learned from the Kurta tribe were dismissed and instead he was taught new techniques so he can embroider his King’s clothes. Baroness Leroute would always comment in between: “The King will be pleased with your actions”, “The King will be utterly happy if you serve him well.”, “The King will deem you fit as his husband for bearing a child.”- all for the King and nothing for himself.

 _Cook what the King would eat. Sew what’s needs to be mended. -_ Kurapika felt more like a servant than a Prince Consort.

Leroute’s words would drown his head like a poison; slowly filling him up and eventually causing his own death. Kurapika had hated Leorio because of this. How could that man shove these lessons upon him as if he didn’t had enough of it as a child. Kurapika felt more imprisoned than ever and there was no way he can escape from here.

“Your Royal Highness! The thread got out from the lines. Repeat.” Leroute’s words snapped him back from reality. It was strict and cold and Kurapika swore he wanted to shut her mouth and smack her down with his fists. If not only with the physical and emotional exhaustion he was feeling, he would have done it a long ago. Well, it was not like he had something else to do. So even though Leroute was practically training him to be a slave, he just obediently complied and finished the tasks given to him.

Kurapika looked down on the cloth he was embroidering. He was ordered to make an eagle stitching with gold and silver threads. Indeed, the thread went over the line where he mapped out the image. Instead of helping him out, Leroute was just casually sipping her tea and eating her biscuits. Really, he wonders who was the Consort and who was the Baroness.

Kurapika rolled his eyes and proceeded to get a pair of scissors. He internally cursed Leorio for this stupid lessons and was immediately reminded that his so-called “husband” hasn’t visited him for three days. Just how much time will he spend with that ~~stupid~~ concubine and child of his?

Kurapika shook his head. That was ridiculous. Why would Kurapika even bring the child and the unsuspecting mother with his bitterness? Both clearly were innocent. If there was anyone to blame and put forth his anger to, it should be just Leorio. His eyes felt hot and his vision went impossible red.

“Oh no Prince Kurapika! What are you doing?!”

Kurapika blinked a couple of times and realized that he was snipping more than the thread. He had unconsciously cut the cloth into pieces out of anger. He cleared his throat and clicked his tongue. He can’t do this anymore. Kurapika aimlessly threw the embroidery hoop and the shredded cloth on his side. He stood up from his seat and thought of finally leaving. He could hear Leroute gasping in disbelief. Before the woman could say anything to stop him, Kurapika bellowed. “I’m going to my chamber.”

Leroute was stunned from her place. After seeing that bright red seething eyes looking back at her, she didn’t have an ounce of strength to let him stay. She just watched the omega walk away from the study room. How can an omega be so intimidating?

Kurapika left the room without even looking back or confirming whether Leroute had dismissed him. He didn’t care and all he wanted was to breathe in some fresh air. Melody trailed behind him like any loyal servants would do; ready to serve her master. Kurapika didn’t bother to look at her, fixing his vision in front of him. There were many questions inside his head that he wished to be answered; not by him but by Leorio. He can’t fathom the fact that Leorio chose him as his mate even though he clearly has a hundred of people to choose from his harem. Was it because he piqued Leorio’s interest? Was he just a mere tool to pass time?

Each time that passed by with Leorio’s absence only strengthens Kurapika’s various assumptions. It didn’t feel good and all he wanted to do now is go back home and get tucked in on his familiar bed. How much longer will he spend his nights within the cold sheets of the King’s bed?

The feint scent of burnt cinnamon and pine were slowly diminishing within the sheets. Kurapika bit his lips and clenched both of fists. Growing up, he was notorious as someone who was easily swayed by emotions. Although now that he was an adult with a stoic expression, the rage inside him has only been fueled by his doubts and uncertainties. “This night.” He suddenly halted and murmured to himself.

“Y-yes your Highness?” Melody carefully asked but her voice fell into deaf ears.

Kurapika’s scent grew thick and his eyes glowed a harsh color of red- magenta mixed with crimson.

“If Leorio doesn’t come back, I’ll recluse myself inside the castle.” He breathed shakily and continued his way to the chamber with heavy stomps.

Melody didn’t follow him and instead took the words as a sign to scramble away and relay the message to the King.

On that night, Leorio _still_ didn’t come and Kurapika urged to stop himself from destroying everything inside the room.

After that night, the next night, and the night after that night, Leorio has still yet to be seen. By this point, Kurapika had concluded that he was thrown away.

What was so important with that baby? A child born from a harem cannot inherit the position of the King regardless what their secondary gender is.

Kurapika listlessly stirred the pot of cream stew with his hand. It bubbled from the heat and the delicious smell of combined spices made his nose crinkle.

“Excellent your Highness! The viscosity is just right. The King will be satisfied to eat your food.” Leroute praised him through her nose.

Kurapika bit back his scoff and internally rolled his eyes. _“Yeah sure. If he even comes home that is.”_ He thought to himself and immediately scratched the idea from his head. He’ll have to eat the food he made alone again.

* * *

Leorio had to force his feet to move forward. The servants who greeted him and some nobles who just finished their weekly meetings, noticed how his eyes were badly sunken and how he had become relatively thin.

On the outsider’s viewpoint, they could assume that the King has been dead worried about his concubine and the newly-born baby; that or the King had spent long amazing nights with his other concubines- only if it was “truly amazing”.

The King looked impossibly exhausted and Leorio truly was. Words cannot describe how he was feeling right now. He struggled to focus his eyes on the palace halls as the sides of his vision were already dimmed by a blurry of darkness. He wanted to eat- no, first take a warm bath- not that either. Sleep. He badly needed to sleep.

It wasn’t really his intention to stay out for so long within his harem. After witnessing the birth of the baby, he was already ready to go. But somehow, his harem would manage to pin him down. They were always _busy_ and he was always _needed._ And it was not like he had any other choice. Why would he turn _them_ down? That will be awful for him to do. The harem in the Rose palace was truly _active_ day and night; and he swore one of these days, it will be the death of him.

Another problem was that he wasn’t able to properly say good bye to his darling- Kurapika, who was apparently really _really_ pissed off at him at this very moment. Kurapika would probably not accept any of his apologies or any of his explanations- which, he will not even dare to.

After receiving a letter from Melody, he just knew that he had to stay away from the Rose Palace for a while and spend his time more with his husband. Leorio certainly didn’t want to fail their marriage. So even if he was already feeling sick, he fought his tired body and asked the whereabouts of his beloved omega.

Melody greeted him by the halls.Tthe servants, who were tailing behind Leorio, took away his satchel and his suitcase. There was an evident worried expression etched on the petite woman’s face and Leorio only waved his hand in front of her in a dismissive manner.

“I’m fine. Where is he?” He asked and shook his head to stay awake and alert. While pinching the bridge of his nose and groaning every now and then, he intently listened to the response of Melody.

“... about that your Majesty. Prince Kurapika is cooking.”

Leorio perked his head up, dropped his hand from his nose, and blinked by the air as if being suddenly awake from the news. “Cooking?” Well maybe his mate have found a hobby while he was gone. Good to know, at least Kurapika hasn’t been that bored.

He gave his quick thanks to Melody, who at that time was actually about to say something more but was easily left by Leorio.

Leorio walked in long strides, catching the familiar scent he had been missing for the past few days. He walked faster towards the Kitchen, expecting that his omega was enjoying his cooking. Slowly he nears and he wonders why the familiar scent of his husband seemed to be sour and distressed. Leorio slowly stopped from his tracks and sneaked just outside the entrance of the Kitchen. His eyes travelled among the sculleries, the chef, and finally a familiar color of bright golden strands- his sunshine.

A momentary relief washed over him. He felt his body relaxing and he could perhaps sleep then and there. However, that thought was easily diminished when he realized that Kurapika was with a beta woman. His mate was utterly frowning and the said woman beside him kept her high-pitched tone within the air.

“No! No! Your Highness your wrong! This ingredient is not needed for the pie. Redo it!”

If Leorio was fully awake and in the right state of mind, he would have approached the two of them nicely. But Leorio wasn’t fully awake and definitely not in the right state of mind. He had just come home, completely exhausted, filthy, and hungry- and what he’ll come into is some beta _teaching_ his mate inside the dirty kitchen?!

Leorio’s headache pushed him to finally lose his cool. His rage instantly washed any smell of food inside the kitchen and suddenly everyone knew what was going to happen.

In an automatic response, all servants and chefs fell on their knees and trembled in fear. They dropped everything what they were doing and what they were holding. The pink-haired woman caught her breath and paled even though she has yet to see where the scent was coming from.

Kurapika, who obviously knew who it was, growled and leveled his angry scent back to the person. He had the rights to be as much angry as Leorio was.

Leorio appeared from the entrance and boomed his voice in the direction of the woman. ****“Why is my mate cooking in the dirty kitchen and being bossed around by a mere beta commoner?”**** He didn’t sound like him at all.

Leroute finally gave in and slumped on the ground. She hacked and struggled to respond as the thick scent of fury choked her. “I-I… I’m Ba-Baroness Leroute, your Majesty.” She didn’t dare to look at him. If any, she would rather kiss his feet than imagine herself trying to be strong in front of the alpha King.

****“Who told you to teach my mate some nonsensical crap?”** **

Kurapika’s eyebrow raised as he gasped and look at Leorio with disbelief. _“Is he being serious?”_ He thought but no word ever came over his mouth. He saw Leroute flinching. Despite that fact, the woman didn’t respond. Now that caught Kurapika’s interest because if it wasn’t Leorio who ordered Leroute to teach him, then it must have been that old man that he had only seen once.

Although Leorio’s sins were still not forgiven, Kurapika at least was relieved that the King didn’t actually looked down on him. “I believe someone named Tonpa introduced her to me as my governess.” Kurapika crossed his arms over his chest and frowned, finally getting what was happening. Perhaps this _Tonpa_ didn’t like the idea of him being educated.

Kurapika was about to confront Leroute when suddenly, Leorio flared in madness. ****“How dare he?! Someone bring him over to the office. I am in no mood to be lenient today.”**** Leorio walked over the slumped woman and glowered his voice. ****“Get out before I exile you and your family.”****

Without any questions, Leroute scurried away, almost kissing the ground as she crawled towards the exit. When she was finally gone, Leorio turned to Kurapika who was still standing adamantly from his position.

To be honest, Kurapika was scared but his displeasure from Leorio’s disappearance was bigger than his fear.

With a very gentle voice, although the scent sent a sense of betrayal, Leorio placated Kurapika. “Meet me in the Emerald room. I’ll just finish _some business_ …” The young King trailed his last words, making his voice as soft as possible despite the apparent aggression from his tone.

Not wanting to make a scene, Kurapika agreed but he never spoke a word of affirmation to Leorio. He just turned to his heels and walked away, leaving the aggrieved alpha in the kitchen.

* * *

Leorio forced his eyes open as Tonpa explains his side in a gibberish manner. To be honest, Leorio wasn’t going to listen over his crap but he has to at least give consideration should the latter manage to redeem himself.

He impatiently tapped on his table, the documents on his desk piled from his absence, He’ll deal with that much later. Any major incidents and reports were taken care of either by Hanzo or Mizaistom; or at least any other advisers excluding Tonpa. The man had once said that he was _too_ old for the position. Clearly, that wasn’t the case as the said man was actively blabbing his nonsense in front of him.

Tonpa gestured his hands rather confidently, shifting his expressions from a cunning ~~bastard~~ councilman to a worried “father-figure” to the young King.

In between Tonpa’s non-committing words, Leorio interjected. He shot a distinct glare at Tonpa’s side to let the man know that he would not be forgiving him any sooner. “I gave you this task and trusted that you will execute it well. Do you understand what can happen between me and my mate’s relationship?” He tried to be calm in front the man. “I trusted you since you were my Father’s loyal adviser. Don’t break that image inside my head.”

Tonpa gaped at him but short after did he grinned from ear-to-ear. “Yes of course your Majesty and I admit that I’ve committee _some_ faults. This is just a mere misunderstanding-”

Leorio raised an eyebrow and breathed through his nose, letting a short heavy huff from his chest. “Some faults? Misunderstanding?” He banged a fist on his table while fighting the throbbing pain surging from his temples. “I clearly told you to educate him academically. He’s had enough training throughout his childhood. My mate wants to read and write.”

“Sire you must have mistook his second gender. He is an omega! As an omega, he is expected to _serve_ you, cook what you have to eat, or sew whatever fray is there within your robes. Clearly, I know better for I have served the previous King and-”

Those words only fueled the ember seething within his heart. He shouldn’t have wasted his time listening to him. He should have been together with Kurapika right now and sleeping on his bed.

Leorio’s eyes flashed a fiery gold. “Serve?” He scoffed. “Are you trying to say that Kurapika should act more like a servant than a Prince Consort?!” He hissed and Tonpa’s facade finally fell from his face.

“How dare a young King like you shout to me like that?!”

Leorio drew a sharp breath and incredulously looked at the man who _just_ shouted at _him_ \- the King?

 ** **“And**** ** _ **who are you**_** ** **to mock me like that as if I am not the King? Are you a God? A saint? Someone who has a higher position and power than me?!”**** Leorio didn’t want to be enraged any further and he was most certain not to force his Alpha instincts into action. It was just that his emotions clouded his judgments. If Tonpa can do this to him right now, what can this man do to him in the future? Tonpa might have been his father’s loyal aide, but what guarantees that this man also sees him as his King? Not to mention, Leorio and Naylon had a strained relationship. To begin with, it was strange that Tonpa offered some help to him.

****“Guards! Bring him to the dungeon!”** **

He didn’t let Tonpa plea for reconsideration. Even though the man was being dragged away and shouting out of animosity, Leorio still hasn’t cooled his head.

When the door of his office shut and the voice of Tonpa finally died down, Leorio threw his arms over his table and had let fatigue lull him over to unconsciousness.

When he woke up, it was already deep into the night and only one thing rose inside his head in panic. “I… I need to go to Kurapika! _Shit!_ ” 

* * *

Leorio carefully opened the door and slipped into their room as slow and soft as he could. Like a ghost in the night, he wanted to make sure that Kurapika will not be bothered from his sleep. Instead of being greeted by darkness and a body on his bed, Leorio was welcomed by bright lights and a very _very_ angry ball of sunshine.

“You’re late.” There was this sharp and distinct voice that made Leorio freeze from his place.

Leorio winced and clumsily fumbled to close the door behind him. Scratching a hand on the back of his head, he laughed nervously and tried to find more than one excuse to offer to Kurapika. “Y-y-you see…” He stuttered.

An alpha actually stuttered in front of an omega.

Kurapika scrutinized him, eyeing him suspiciously from head to toe. Whatever was this alpha hiding from him will be soon spilled out. “I don’t see anything.” He said sternly and Leorio wanted to faint right there. The blonde sighed and shook his head. “Never mind. It’s not like I can ever understand.” There was a long stretch of silence and a couple of second thoughts before Kurapika continued, “how is the baby?” To be honest, he didn’t wish to mention anything connected as to why Leorio was gone for too long; but seeing that their current position won’t bring them to any direction, Kurapika opted to ask.

Upon hearing the him, Leorio stood a little straighter and the air between them grew thick. “The baby is fine. You don’t have to concern yourself about it.” Leorio had intended it to sound as if it was nothing but as though a filter was put into Kurapika’s ears, it only made it look like Leorio was being rude to him. “I see. I’m going to sleep then.”

Leorio scrambled his way towards Kurapika who was now situating himself on the bed; back on him. “You’re upset. I’m sorry.” Slowly, Leorio trudged his way towards the bed and dipped behind Kurapika. The blonde didn’t moved nor did he flinch.

Leorio waited and gauged whether it was safe to continue or not. When he realized that Kurapika won’t be meeting him any sooner, Leorio decided to move away and give himself a good bath. He wouldn’t want to coddle his mate with a week worth of filth and unshaven stubble.

“I’ll be back and sleep next to you, I promise. I just need to fix myself.” Leorio didn’t dare to kiss the temples of Kurapika even though he was so tempted to do so. He missed those golden strands. No one could ever compare to how bright it looked like. The lights had long gone out. Kurapika glowed within the night and Leorio silently gave thanks to the creeping darkness slowly filling their room.

As he slipped away, he lingered his gaze a little longer to the soft form of his omega. Leorio wished he could be more honest or more open to his mate but some things were just better left unsaid.

He can’t let Kurapika be dragged. If the council would come to know what he has been doing, they might turn against him. Although he had managed to put one behind the bars, still without a Queen, half of the Royal Powers goes to the Royal Council.

With a conviction, Leorio went into his private bath and cleaned himself. Tomorrow, he’ll make up to him.

* * *

Kurapika woke up to the smell of freshly baked pastries and a cup of good quality brewed coffee. It felt nice and for awhile, he thought he was back home- except for the fact that as soon as he opened his eyes, he was met with a huge man towering over him; his goofy grin almost made him fall from the bed. 

Instead of making his initial shock obvious, Kurapika groaned and twisted on his side to turn away from the said man- who was in fact his own husband- Leorio.

“Good Morning. I ordered the servants to bring breakfast here.” It was soft, almost like a humming tone that only made Kurapika want to lull back into sleep. But Kurapika’s back was already aching and he couldn’t deny that the smell of good food was making his stomach growl.

He hesitantly roused from his sleep. He sneakily eyed the bed-table situated above Leorio’s lap. He almost did not notice how the curtains were just slightly open, not until he realized that just little rays were poking out from the tiny gaps.

“Melody, could you please open them now?” Leorio briefly looked at the line of servants at the end of their bed. Along the line, Melody stepped up and then nodded.

“Yes your Majesty.”

As the curtains were swept to the sides, Kurapika momentarily scrunched his eyes to adjust by the sudden light. The tray was gently placed on his lap.

“Is there something else you want to add?” Leorio asked with his ever dashing smile. This smile can really make a hundred of people swoon; all the more reason for Kurapika to get irritated. There was just something in the way on how Leorio’s nose would crinkle as he smiles that can make Kurapika’s whole world stop.

Kurapika was still mad though. “I’m not hungry.” He blatantly lied; and Leorio would be an utter fool if he didn’t take notice of this.

Leorio understood. He understood as to why Kurapika was acting like this. In his situation, there was no other else to blame but him. With a forlorn sigh, he spoke. “I am truly sorry but you have to understand that there are matters that I needed to tend to. It wasn’t really my intention to stay out for too long but-” He paused, nearly choking the words that he was about to mistakenly say: _but they needed me the most_. “-but it just so happened that many things happened so…” He trailed off. Leorio knew that he must be already sounding so stupid.

Kurapika knew that there were details that Leorio was purposefully leaving out. Maybe those were words that can hurt him. Kurapika should not be mad. He had understood, since the moment that they’ve wed, that the King had many lovers by his side. It was just that letting it sink in was a lot harder than he expected it to be. Kurapika valued more of his pride than his rationality. “You should have stayed with your men and women and let me be alone in here. I would have enjoyed those _lessons_ as you enjoy your endless nights with them.” His words trickled like a venom to Leorio’s ego.

To his surprise, his words seemed to have wounded the Alpha deeply; because for the _first time_ , Leorio became furious at him. There was a flare of bitter scent- _hurt, betrayal, annoyance, and sadness_ all combined and Kurapika can’t quite figure out why a sense of betrayal was there to begin with. What did Leorio expects him to feel? Happy that his mate spent a week after their wedding to his other lovers? Kurapika would deem himself mad if he actually did so.

“Don’t you dare…” Leorio growled low; not really menacing but it was enough to make him feel uneasy. Instinctively, Kurapika gripped the sheets tighter and curled himself away from the Alpha. When Leorio noticed it, he shut his eyes and shook his head. He tried to clear his mind. “Never mind. I… I won’t do it again. I promise. Let’s just- I’ll make up my lost time with you.”

Kurapika was actually _trembling._ He didn’t even realized it but it was as though his omegan self was crying. Although Kurapika wasn’t, his scarlet eyes had betrayed his stoic expression. The edges of his pupil were brimming with a soft tone of scarlet. “Why are you even mad? Should I not be mad? Should I just easily forgive you? Is this breakfast in bed of yours enough to quell the coldness that I have felt every night and the humiliation that I experienced when Baroness Leroute came?” His words stumbled from his mouth like waterfalls. He should stop but for some reason, he couldn’t. “You could have had given me a letter you know? Because I wasn’t even sure if you’re going to come back- to me! What if--” _What if you got tired of me?_ Kurapika drew a sharp breath and bit back his tongue to further not embarrass himself. All the while, Leorio was too stunned to respond. It was not like Kurapika was expecting him to. He supposed the latter would at least listen to him while not looking too dumb.

A heartbeat of silence, the servants didn’t pay any attention to them. Leorio finally snapped out and laughed. The ~~fucker~~ actually _laughed_. The furious scent of the alpha popped like a bubble. Kurapika was about to smack him real good in the head when Leorio suddenly spoke. “You know omega, you will be the only mate for me. No matter what happens. Even if we grew wrinkles on our skin; even in another life time- even if in another life you choose to stay away from me- _I_ _will always choose_ _you_. So you do not have to worry about anything.”

The smile that Leorio gave to him was warm, true, and pure. If you are given such smile, who wouldn’t be able to forgive this man?

And Kurapika was instantly swayed. In a blink of an eye, he had forgiven him. Those cold nights were easily replaced by the warm morning and the breakfast they’ve just shared.

* * *

“Y-you’re giving _this_ to me?” Kurapika gawked at the massive library that Leorio has brought him to. “B-but I can’t…” _read_. Kurapika almost frown but he didn’t want to let such wonderful day be spoiled because of his incompetency.

Leorio shook his head and apologetically smiled, remembering what had happened the first time that Kurapika was given a governess. “This will be your private library from now on. No one can just walk in and out here, unless it was someone whom you’ve invited.” Leorio faced Kurapika, and let his fingers lovingly tuck a strand behind Kurapika’s ear. “I’ve also personally searched for a tutor who will be teaching you; not just reading and writing but also algorithms. In no time, you will be able to read all books in here.” Leorio did combed through every academy within the country and finally found the right one. Viscountess Mito was praised and known for her kindness and excellence in tutoring nobles. Leorio was sure that Mito wouldn’t be judging Kurapika based on his secondary gender. (Well if ever she did, he’ll eventually know and think of _something_ )

Lost in his thought, he didn’t realize when Kurapika had lunged over him. With both of the omega’s arms around his neck, Leorio was instantly brought back from his musings. “K-Kurapika?” He almost stumbled but his big body and quick reflex, balanced both of them.

The blonde’s eyes tinged with a soft glow of pink. His face beamed and he repeatedly gave Leorio quick pecks from one cheek to another. “You really did this! Thank you!” He said in between of giggles. Kurapika then untangled himself from Leorio. The blonde ran through the shelves of books and aimlessly looked at the high ceilings. He looked in awe towards the big window situated at the middle end of the room. He rambled on saying that he’ll put a nice couch there or maybe a tea table so he can have afternoon teas in his leisure time. He even mentioned that he’ll change the curtains to green ones instead of brown because he thinks that it was too dark for his taste. Kurapika seemed to be too engrossed with his own ramblings, that Leorio just knew that his mate were already in his own little world.

There was just too much and Kurapika can’t explain how giddy he has become.

If Leorio knew that his omega would be this please upon getting a private library, he could have arranged fifteen more for him just to see his face lit again.

Leorio silently pat his back (of course with Hanzo and Pietro) and trailed behind Kurapika who was now randomly checking some books from the shelves.

Two weeks has passed since they’ve reconciled. Leorio did his best to spend every free time of his with Kurapika. When Kurapika demanded to eat something that Leorio had made, the King didn’t say no; just a few grumblings from here and there. He wasn’t a good cook. Actually, it was best to say that he had never cooked in his entire life. So when Kurapika had the first taste, the poor omega almost threw rainbows from his mouth. Still, with good intentions, Kurapika ate the whole thing After that one time, Kurapika didn’t asked Leorio to cook for him again.

Well Kurapika’s demands weren’t just the things that Leorio willingly obliged. Just like now, the library has been given to his precious omega. And silently, just near the wall rose garden, a construction inspired of the Kurta forest was currently in progress. That was Leorio’s ultimate surprise for Kurapika. He knew very well that the omega was longing for his childhood home. So what else could Leorio do? Of course, bring the whole forest inside the palace grounds. Well not exactly the forest but he made sure that all plants and trees would be planted within the castle’s soil.

He can’t wait to see the expression of Kurapika witnessing its final form. For now, Leorio has to keep it a secret.

And today, he’ll savor every second with his dear precious omega; because the moment the head concubine would come and visit them, will be the moment that he’ll have to stay away from Kurapika.

Just thinking about it makes Leorio pale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh i am so so so excited to update this! Chapter 7 will be good! I just know it xD mwah! leave kudos and comments! <3


	7. Duchess Cheadle YorkShire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I guess this is short?? I was so busy in school and stressed out and just generally burned out! But I will definitely make up for the next chapter! Enjoy this one!
> 
> Still not beta-d 
> 
> Share your thoughts and comments <3

The week has been peaceful, suspiciously so. Kurapika has been feeling unwell ever since he woke up from his bed. The sun was painfully too bright and his guts clenched from something he wasn’t sure of. When he woke up, Leorio was by his side but for some reason, he felt as if the man would slip away from his fingers should he not be careful with him. Kurapika tried to pry away his intrusive thoughts and focused himself for the upcoming day.

The young couple ate their breakfast as usual- in bed and slowly, savoring every time that they can salvage. Leorio was a busy man; Kurapika had figured. He was the King and obviously, a lot of task would be carried on to his hands; and Kurapika does not have any intention to become a heavy burden for him. That was why, learning alphabets has become not just his company but also his pass time.

Viscountess Mito has been _rightfully_ teaching him for a week. Kurapika could never be even more grateful for meeting such excellent and nice tutor. Usually, the scent of a person would give away. Kurapika has been acquainted with sensing that scent from first judgments. People who would have a bitter impression at him would be equally bitter in scent- and Viscountess Mito’s scent didn’t even waver. She smelled like wild flowers and early mornings. It was calming and rather homey. Sometimes during their discussions, he would get a glimpse of his village and try not to tear up from the nostalgia. He can’t go back now and he still needed to learn.

“Can you pronounce this one Prince Kurapika?”

The mellow voice of Mito brought Kurapika back to reality. His mind has been wandering in between is unknown anxiety and the homesickness that was growing within him. As much as he wanted to learn how to read as soon as possible, this day just really bothered him. He breathed in sharply, letting it all out slowly as if concentrating himself from his breathing.

Mito chuckled softly. “We can take a short break your Highness.”

Kurapika quickly glanced by his side as if he was caught off guarded. Mito was already standing from her seat. She smiled down at him. “We don’t have to hurry. Breaks are essential so we can feel at ease.” Truly was she elegant. She gently and shallowly flicked her hand to get the tea cup and tea pot from the trolley. In a swift motion, she poured some tea on the cup and gave it to Kurapika. Her movements were fluid as if she was dancing through the air- an obvious sign that she was properly educated and trained.

With a sigh of relief that released the tension of his shoulders, Kurapika spoke. “I am glad that I am being tutored by an accomplished woman.”

The red-head thoughtfully bowed her head. “You give me too much credit your Highness.” She slid back down on her seat with a basket of biscuit. She nibbled on one and stole a look from Kurapika. “You are exceptionally quiet today. I do not mean to pry but I am all ears.”

The blonde omega huffed and considered the offer of the beta. But Kurapika wasn’t a person who can easily trust someone. He also didn’t like it to open up at anyone at all. So with a hard face, he furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head. He at least wanted to look as though he wasn’t bothered by anything at all. “Whatever do you mean?” He asked and when Mito only gaped at him, he took a sip from his tea.

He wasn’t also particularly good with words and he would rather confide to his family- which was now only Leorio. So his vent will be done much later.

The whole library fell into silent and Kurapika was grateful for the peace and space that Mito gave to him. Without any words, they exchanged comfort through soft sighs and exchanging looks. When Mito was about to invite Kurapika back to their lesson, the door to the library- _his_ private library, burst open.

“Leorio I swear to god, if you never go back to the Rose Palace I’ll leave my position!” A high-strung voice and a scent fuming from an Alpha enveloped the silence within the room.

Kurapika paled as he turned as fast a lightning towards the direction of the voice. On his sight was an Alpha woman in a green straight dress and simple headdress. Her hands wore thick white gloves and her mint-green hair falls gracefully down to her waist. She was pretty and something inside Kurapika clenched. His omega screamed at him, cautioning him that the woman _was a threat._

He abruptly stood up from his seat and menacingly looked at her. “Who are you to unceremoniously barge to my private space?” He tried to hide the quiver from his voice as he stood firmly on his ground. Suddenly, his tabard felt suffocating.

Mito pressed a hand on her lips from her intial shock. She worriedly looked at Kurapika, not really knowing what was happening.

The green-haired woman raised an eyebrow and carefully scanned him from head to toe. Kurapika swore he saw her nose twitching like a sniffling dog. “You must be King Leorio’s husband..?” The voice was wary and yet still sharp.

The blonde harshly looked past her beyond the doors to seek any guards that he can call for. He gritted his teeth when none even moved to remove the intruder. How dare they. He will definitely fire them for their incompetency. “Where are the guards?! Take her!” He shouted equally as loud as the woman when she first entered. The alpha stared at him in disbelief. When she heard a couple of thundering footsteps along her way, she casually waved her hand and made the soldiers stop from their place.

Just who was this woman and why are they even listening to her? Kurapika thought to himself, fuming at the idea that she could be as equal as him.

“You do not have to do that. I will get out of here myself. I am no intruder and I apologize for my sudden outburst. I wasn’t informed that this place has been made private.” She straightened her back and readjusted her glasses; suddenly looking so formal and _professional_. There was just something within her air that Kurapika made himself realize that this person was of importance. “Will you please answer my question? Are you Leo-” She coughed her words- “I mean, are you the King’s husband?”

The sound was eerily treacherous for Kurapika. He cannot stop himself from feeling faint because he just knew that the woman in front of him was something that can topple him over; not just because she was an alpha but because she could easily pull the threads among the palace’s men.

As far as Kurapika knows, Leorio doesn’t have any surviving family. He swallowed a lump from his throat and nodded his head. His eyebrows furrowed further and every syllable from his tongue made him tremble. “I am. And you are?” He wasn’t even polite anymore.

The woman raised an eyebrow and breathed softly. The air from the earlier rage has been long gone through the thin air. She elegantly pressed her fingers on her skirt and curtsied. “The name is Cheadle, Duchess of Yorkshire. Again, apologies your Royal Highness but I would like to ask another question.” She straightened herself and placed both of her hand down. “Is your husband here.” She inquired.

Kurapika felt cold. _‘Duchess?’_ A royalty with a high position and an alpha too. Wouldn’t she be fit for the Queen’s crown? A Queen beside his King?

Suddenly, he wanted to throw. Bile rose from his guts and his heart shook from fear- fear of being abandoned by his mate. So this was the reason as to why the woman, Cheadle, had power over the soldiers.

But Kurapika was strong-willed and he will never let his weakness slip out. He indignantly eyed her. “What is your business?”- again, dodging her question.

Cheadle seemed to be rather an impatient one. He could hear her foot tapping against the marbled floor and her eyes squinting behind the frames. With a sigh and a click from her tongue she spoke, “I am the Imperial Concubine and I need to talk to your husband. _Now_.”

Upon hearing the words of the duchess, Kurapika’s knees wobbled and he almost slumped from the ground. _Almost-_ but he didn’t. He supported himself by resting a hand on his seat; although his face has become white as a sheet.

“T-the Imperial Concubine… The head of the harem?” His vision turned red, his eyes burning in rage and in shock. So much for his cold pretense.

How can this be? An Alpha Duchess and a Concubine close to the King? This must be the reason as to why Kurapika has been feeling uncomfortable since morning.

Just as Cheadle was about to speak, a certain raven head appeared inside the room. His feet heavily tread the way towards them. The familiar scent of cinnamon and pine waft the air. Kurapika’s shoulders sagged and he was relieved but at the same time aghast.

“Kurapika! You’re here! Why not take a break and go with--” Leorio gasped and froze from his position. His well-put appearance quickly changed into a pitiful face. His scent gave away- a scent of utter fear and nervousness. Cheadle’s scent transformed back to her angry one. Kurapika could see Leorio practically backing down and swearing profusely. “D-D-D-D-D!” He inhaled and exhaled sharply. “Duchess!” He was already paling.

Cheadle turned to his direction with a smile that cannot be put in to place. Her eyes darkened. “Your Majesty. Let’s have a quick talk shall we?” There was a popped from her nerves and in a matter of seconds, Leorio was already ordering Mito take Kurapika away from the scene.

The omega wanted to protest but two alphas in bad mood will never be healthy for him. Besides, Mito has already dragged him away; also utterly afraid of what will happen.

* * *

Inside the room, a conversation the Kurapika will never learn ensued.

“You haven’t told it to him?” Cheadle said as soon as the door closed. She situated herself from one of the chairs and glared at Leorio.

Leorio sat across her and lamely scratched a hand behind his head. “He doesn’t need to know…”

With his response, Cheadle barked at him. “He does! You knew the moment you built _this_ , it would take so much time in your life. How could you just dismiss that fact? And I’m telling you Leorio, if you cannot commit your time _to me and this_ , I’m going to leave the Rose Palace.” A fist banged on the table but Leorio didn’t even flinched. He didn’t even dare to retort or lash back to the woman in front him. He respected her and he would accept any of her demands because it was the right thing to do.

He casually took a biscuit from the basket and bit on it. “Duchess.” He shot a soft look. “You have to trust me. When did I ever fail you?”

Cheadle sighed and shook her head, cooling down from her frenzy. A basket of cookies was offered to her and she promptly pushed it back. “It has been too long Leorio. You have to come back. I can’t do this alone. Besides, Pietro had taken in someone.”

Leorio halted. “Who?”

“Pairo from the Kurta Clan has been added to your harem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Any thoughts??? I'll be happy to read your comments <3


	8. Pairo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW HOW EXCITED I AM TO SHARE THIS CHAPTER!!! SHARE ME YOUR THOUGHTS HONEY~
> 
> Not beta-d

Leorio almost lost his balance on his seat as he tried to comprehend what the Duchess had just said. “Sorry, can you repeat it to me again?” As dumb as he might sound right now, Cheadle couldn’t care less. She knew that Leorio would act like this anyway.

Cheadle sighed with her eyebrows knitted together. Her nose twitched as if wanting to sense something out from the King. “I said Pairo-”

“Pairo?! Why? What happened?” The Alpha King bolted from his seat. His eyes stark wide and his jaw gaping. The familiar name gave him a mini-heart attack. Before the thought of Kurapika even passes inside his head, the unsaid issue caught him worried the most.

“That’s why I wanted you to come with me already!” Cheadle matched his own voice, glowering and intimidating. Leorio didn’t mind. What he did mind was the work that he’ll have to do and the reason as to why Pairo was brought to his palace. He wanted to call for Pietro- seek out and confirm something but then his friend would probably be by Pairo’s side; cooing him and telling him that everything will be alright. A part of Leorio also wanted to let Kurapika know of the situation but seeing that he has no reason to tell _everything_ to his omega, he opted not to tell a thing at all.

“You’re talking out loud. If you have time to dawdle around, why not use it to come immediately with me?” Cheadle impatiently tapped a finger on the table as her eyes fixed on him. Almost immediately, Leorio was brought back to reality. He blinked a couple of times before finally sighing in defeat.

It will never be easy and he will never get used to it even though he had been doing this for more than four years. As much as he wanted to lash around and get his impatience on loose, he didn’t have the heart to do that to Cheadle. He respected her so much, revered her to the point that many would have mistook his reverence as adoration. So with a determined face, he answered. “I will. Let me just say good bye to my husband and get my things.” He quickly walked around the table and passed through Cheadle.

The duchess didn’t wait for him and instead travelled back towards the palace alone. She trusted Leorio as much as Leorio does to her. Most importantly, as the _head,_ she was needed to be there.

* * *

The talk in convincing Kurapika wasn’t easy. Leorio had to slowly build the conversation until he was sure enough that the blonde omega would accept his good bye. He truly felt guilty but he also didn’t have a choice. So with a heavy heart and Kurapika reluctantly kissing him goodbye, he went off.

Instead of a palanquin, Leorio chose to ride his carriage. A simple one so that no one will be suspicious of his visitation. After all, he didn’t want to get any attention at all. He absentmindedly rubbed a palm over his trusted suitcase and held on to it tightly when the ride had gotten bumpy. The contents inside of it is too important and fragile. He can’t let them go into waste. He had changed into a comfortable robe of white cloth- nothing too expensive and decorative. He wanted to move easily so that he’ll be able to walk around the rooms with ease and be able to respond to any _emergencies_.

Upon seeing the tip of the Rose Palace, which has beautiful buttresses, he reached out for his satchel around his body and took out his _stethoscope_. He hung it over his neck and let both ends rest on his shoulder down to his chest. He has to be a professional as soon as he steps out from his carriage. In this way, his _patients_ residing inside his harem- _no_ \- **_**hospital**_** will feel at ease.

The Rose Palace looked nothing more than an immaculate cathedral. A befitting image for a palace turned into a secret hospital. It has pointed arches and flying buttresses that almost kissed the sky. Stain glass had decorated most of the outer walls with swirling carvings and vine metals to hold them in place. Leorio went out of the carriage as soon as it went into a halt. The coachman kept his eyes on the road, paying heed on the command of his King- _“Don’t look when I step out.”_

Upon entering the glass doors of the Palace, Leorio’s eyes instantly swept through the almost empty hall; save for some coffee tables with two chairs each, aligned in two rows and one front desk that has two woman busy on their papers. It looked no more than a reception desk.

When one woman noticed his presence, she immediately went outside her place and welcomed Leorio with a bow. Instead of calling him ‘your Majesty’, Leorio was greeted as, “welcome back Dr. Leorio Paladiknight. Sir Pietro had arranged a consultation for your patient named Pairo at room 304.”

He nodded at her and waved to get her back to her station. Leorio walked past the corridors of rooms with people- no- _patients_ being treated. Some were gravely ill but others were just mildly sick. People in white robes and a white headdress greeted him along the way, acknowledging him. People in these clothes were the nurses of each station. They were short in staff but they get by.

This is Dr. Leorio Paladiknight’s hospital; free of charges from any medical ailments regardless of their status and secondary gender. On the public’s eyes, this was just his simple and obnoxious harem but in reality, he had transformed this to a safe haven for poor people.

Knowing that the Royal Council and most nobility would frown on this idea, he chose not to tell it to them. Having rumors about him was nothing compared to the amount of people that he will be able to save.

Some of those whom he have treated, but has nowhere to go, had been trained to become nurses or medical staffs; but there were only _two_ doctors in general.

Him and Dr. Cheadle Yorkshire- the head doctor of the whole hospital. Under her care, he learned many things. She made his dream of helping those who were in need possible. And for that, he will forever be grateful. And also because of that matter, it was impossible to even imagine that the two will get married. Cheadle was practically married to her job and Leorio sees Cheadle like a teacher, better yet- his master.

Reaching the room and turning the knob of the door, Leorio was greeted by a shaky voice of a man in an utter distress. “Ah! Leorio!” Inside was Pietro sitting on a stool beside a bed. His hand gripped tightly on a very familiar brunette with brown eyes. The said man was sitting upright on his bed. The brunette omega awkwardly smiled, unsure on what he’ll say.

Sensing the uncertainty, Leorio urged him to call him as what he was. “Just call me Dr. Paladiknight. In here, I am no King. You are my patient and I am your doctor.” Leorio smiled softly and went to turn to his friend who was obviously worried to death. “I’m so sorry Pietro. I’m here now.”

His friend smiled in relief as he slapped a hand over Leorio’s shoulder. “I… I trust you. I’ll leave my mate in your hands.”

Leorio felt the pressure and the heavy weight of responsibility dawning upon him. But he took an oath and he will stand by the choice he had made. “I will do my best.” He reassured his best friend and rubbed a hand over Pietro’s shoulder. He then turned towards Pairo who was smiling at the scene in front of him. The smile reached his eyes, but there was a certain fogginess accumulating within his pupils.

“Shall we now get started?”

* * *

Kurapika kept his mind busy with learning something else. It has already been a week since Leorio left him. At this point, he can now read picture books with ease. Today, Viscountess Mito has had her day off. Without anything much else to do, Kurapika took all the children’s book that he could get and started to read them one by one. It was an effective thing to do to pass time; but by the time the sun had already started to pour down hues of soft gold glow, Kurapika managed to finish all the books. The late afternoon was still long. He wanted to get his mind off somewhere else. He stood up and headed towards the exit. Maybe he will be able to convince Melody and his guards to let him roam outside the palace.

Just as he was about to look for his maid-in-waiting, his ears caught something. A few sculleries uttered a name that he didn’t expect to hear in this homeland.

Without even thinking, Kurapika hid from one of the pillars. He hoped that his servants would not call him out and give him away.

One servant with black hair gasped and looked sideways as if checking if someone was eavesdropping. “They said it was an omega from the Kurta Tribe. Isn’t the Prince Consort from there too?” He moved closer to the other two and hid his mouth with the back of his mouth. Kurapika scoffed. How stupid that man was because he could hear their conversation from his place. “Are you even sure about it Tilda?” He asked with a wary voice, nevertheless still eager to get his answer.

A servant responded, her hands preoccupied with a laundry basket. “Yea. I’m sure of it! And that’s why it’s bad. I can sense some major drama here!” She didn’t sound worried at all. If anything, she sounded more excited; and Kurapika wondered why. He tried to lean closer. “ If I remember correctly, his name is Pairo… Yes. Pairo Kurta.”

Kurapika stilled.

“I heard the conversation myself when I passed down the private library.” Tilda huffed and snickered. “The King really is a greedy man. Taking two omegas from the same tribe?”

Another servant raised their opinion. “But then… why would the King add another Kurta to his harem? Did he already get bored to the Prince Consort? Do you think that he’ll bring that omega here?” The three servants gasped and gawked; bordering to laugh on their place. Palace drama keeps their day brighter; only if they wouldn't get caught spreading those malicious news around.

At this point, all rationality left Kurapika’s head. The sound from his background became deafening. His vision became a soft blur, but the colors enveloping his vision cried a dangerous tint of scarlet. Before he could even stop himself, he already founded himself standing behind the servants.

 ** **“Tell that to me again.**** ** _ **All of it.**_** ** **”**** Kurapika seethed.

At the same day, he ordered to fetch him a palanquin and demanded to be taken to the harem.

How utterly insulted and disgusted he was. He will take Pairo back.

He will never forgive Leorio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the truth has been revealed!~ ^3^  
> Will Kurapika know the truth already???


	9. The truth behind the Harem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! omg, it has been awhile since I last updated t-t please forgive me. I have been really down from the past few weeks and then my country was hit by a strong storm and it was so bad :<   
> Finally, I managed to update! Thank you for your heartwarming comments. Your words became my strength <3 I love you guys so much!~ I haven't replied to you all but know that I really appreciate reading it ^3^   
> Here we have a soft chapter~ 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts about this!
> 
> Not beta-d

Kurapika came into the Rose Palace like a storm. He burst open the double glass doors and strode his way towards the front desk. The two beta woman stared at him in confusion. Taking a stack of paper, the woman brought a pen and tried to offer it to Kurapika.

“Good day sir. Please fill out this form for your consul-”

The blonde omega didn’t listen. “I demand to see Pairo Kurta.” The voice was cold and _impatient._ Clearly, the scent that he was giving was not strong as an alpha’s to be able to send the woman on her knees; still however, it was enough to make her shiver.

“W-what could be your relationship with him?” She inquired calmly because a medical staff panicking would bring no good to the hospital.

Kurapika pursed his lips and glowered. His eyes intensely burned as his patience ticked inside his throbbing head. He was clearly already taken by his emotions; not even minding as to why a front desk was situated by the reception or why both of the women who greeted him were wearing white. All that his omegan instincts knew was that he was displeased and _hurt_. The more time he spends on this castle, the more agitated he becomes. Kurapika breathed in slowly before replying, “does it matter? I am the Prince Consort and I demand you to take me to him.”

The woman suddenly gasped as the other one clumsily rattled from her seat. “Y-your Royal Highness?! Why are you here? A-are you hurt? Oh no! Vesta, call Dr. Paladiknight immediately!”

“Y-yes Ma’am!” The other woman from her side immediately stood up and exited the front desk.

 _‘Doctor Paladiknight? Is that the royal family’s physician?’_ Kurapika’s frown deepened as he eyed the scampering woman. “I’m going to count to three.” He grunted and the remaining woman in front of him flinched. “If you do not bring me to Pairo’s room, I will make sure that this castle will **_**burn to the ground**_**.”

His statement seemed to knock off some sense from her as she immediately responded with her stuttering voice. “Um… Okay? He- he is in room 304. Dr. Paladiknight had just-” Before the woman could even finish his sentence, Kurapika turned to his heels and walked away. The servants behind him followed with cold feet.

“...but Dr. Leorio Paladiknight had just tended for the patient…”- was what the woman wanted to relay to their Prince.

Of course, Kurapika was already too far to even hear it; besides, he was too out of place to care… But his footsteps came into a sudden stop when he happened to steal a glance from his sides. A blurry of utter confusion momentarily sated his anger. From within the hallways, he noticed how people flocked the open rooms. There were beds aligned and on those beds were _pale, sickly_ , people being tended by others in white. Although a bit chattery, the whole place felt solemn and calm- something that Kurapika didn’t expect when stepping in first inside the harem palace. Wasn’t it customary that the King’s concubines would wear provocative clothes and be adorned with jewelries? But the sight before him was far too different from his expectations. It wasn’t also just one room; there were plenty of them, neatly arranged in a row. Somewhere in between his walk in finding Pairo’s room, he could hear men and women coughing, some were groaning in pain and others crying- as if they were experiencing some kind of _ailment_. He also chanced a room full of _elderly_ and once, his eyes caught an enormous glass window that displayed babies aligned with their own little cribs.

Kurapika watched every movement of the people in white that passed through him. They were always in a hurry, always in action; and Kurapika can’t help but to wonder where the hell was the harem because he couldn’t possibly think that this was one.

Even so, he trudged his way further until his eyes caught a room with a familiar number on a placard hanged by the door; and his heart nearly sank- _almost_ \- because it says:

****Room: 304 (** ** **_**Ocular Surgery** _ ** ****Patient/s)** **

****Patient: Pairo Kurta & ** ** ** **(slot available)** ** **** & ** ** ** **(slot available)** **

****Nurses-in-charge: Dernim, Acatia, Ren** **

****Doctor/Surgeon-in-charge: Dr. Leorio Paladiknight** **

_Leorio_ \- a name that he was too familiar with. _Doctor_ \- a title that he’ll never imagine being attached to that certain name.

Kurapika was not an idiot and sooner or later he will have to figure it out. All evidences were already laid before him. All the more reason for him to feel dumb. Even though he quite have an inkling on what was happening around him, he still wasn’t sure whether he’ll get mad or get worried or be happy and relieved. Still Pairo was here- he has to be worried.

He turned to his servants and instructed them to wait outside. They nodded despite the fact that they were still bowing down.

With a confused look and trembling hands, Kurapika returned his attention back to the door and opened the door. The scene before him made him gape and his knees weak. There sitting calmly on the bed by the window was his best friend. Pairo was watching the birds on the nearby tree when he turned his head towards the click of the door.

Their eyes met and Kurapika almost leapt from his place as he hugged the brunette. “Pairo!” He mumbled in a fever of sudden cries. Warm hands were carefully placed around his back.

“K-Kurapika?! W-why are you here?” The brunette omega asked, his voice laced with bewilderment. “H-how did you know that I was here?”

The two of them detached from each other and the blonde omega sat by the edge of the bed. “W-why do you look as if y-you’re sick?” Kurapika slowly and carefully asked; the initial outrage already gone.

And Pairo realized that Kurapika _didn’t_ know anything at all… until now. He smiled back at his best friend and just shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to give any more information that may bring more harm than good. “It’s not that bad. The doctor said that everything is fine.”

Kurapika bit his lips and sighed. Finally, a question that has been hanging from his throat popped out from his lips. “T-this isn’t a harem right?” Their eyes met again and for a moment, Pairo’s clouded eyes flashed a tint of red- a familiar color of soft red-violet that indicated nervousness.

“A-as much as I want to share everything with you Kurapika, I am no in position of telling you all the details. You should ask Dr. Paladiknight himself…” Pairo suddenly tore his eyes away from him which only made Kurapika more suspicious.

“You mean Leorio right..? The King? My husband?”

Pairo kept his eyes on the blanket by his knees, refusing to answer his inquiries. Part of Kurapika was actually relieved because if this was truly the case then Leorio wasn’t being a scumbag of an alpha. If anything, Kurapika was more than pleased to know that his Alpha was doing a charity work behind his back. Imagine, you caught your husband doing good deeds in secret instead of cheating? The more he dig deep in Leorio’s life, the more he can’t find faults with this man. How humble can this Alpha be? And he’s a King nonetheless!

Though Kurapika wouldn’t want to make it obvious that he was more than happy to know the truth. He was, after all, very prideful. So he shucked all of his delight away and pretended that he was still irritated that his husband lied on him.

But if it was Leorio, he was sure that the man had good reasons as to why he kept this good-natured hidden hospital from him. Kurapika now would truly listen to any of Leorio’s explanation.

Was this why Leorio was always almost away?

Was this why Leorio was always exhausted?

But how about Duchess Cheadle?

The only thing that made him uncomfortable was the last question he has on his mind. Kurapika was about to ask Pairo about it when the door gently opened. He wasn’t able to notice that someone had knocked and that Pairo had agreed for the door to be opened.

“Ah Pairo, please take this medicine for two weeks. As for your surgery…” The familiar deep and carefree voice trailed as the man in white robes stared in disbelief. Kurapika could almost see Leorio’s throat from how wide his mouth has opened.

…Then the young doctor frowned, then he shook his head, and then finally he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Oh I must be so tired that I’m beginning to see my mate.”

“Leorio.” Kurapika called softly yet sharply.

“And I’m beginning to hear him too! He must be so mad at me right now because I left him again.” Leorio started to ramble nonsensical things with his eyes still closed, refusing to believe the reality that he was already ‘caught’.

With the last straw of the omega’s patience, Kurapika took a pillow from the bed and threw it on Leorio’s face. “Open your eyes Leorio you have some explanation for me to do!”

“Oh my god he’s real.”

* * *

_“We will have an afternoon walk Doctor. So you and Prince Kurapika should have a talk.”_ \- Pietro had said before taking Pairo out from the scene and to stroll down to the gardens. That was three minutes ago and Leorio was now fumbling with his words in front of Kurapika. Some sentences didn’t made any sense but the alpha doctor was too nervous to even comprehend.

“I am really sorry for the discomfort that me and Doctor Yorkshire- err… I mean Duchess Cheadle has given to you. She’s the head doctor here and has trained me to become an efficient doctor. She isn’t, and in no way, would be my queen. She nags at me all the time! Give me a break. Isn’t she like a dog? Oh and um… I wasn’t trying to really hide this from you. Actually, no. The truth is, I don’t have an ounce of intention of telling this to you because I don’t want you to be dragged down. You see most nobles would frown on this and if they come to know you’ll also be--”

“Leorio relax.”

“--you’ll also be damned and I wouldn’t be able to take it--”

“Leorio I’m not mad.”

“I know you’re mad right now-” He stopped and swallowed thickly, “wait really?” The raven haired blinked back at him while tilting his head. Oh how Kurapika loved the look on his dorky King- _no_ \- his husband of a doctor. The thought thrilled his Omegan heart.

Kurapika _was_ mad _before_ but not anymore. How can he get mad from something so pure and _good_? It would make him a bad person; but he nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders and tried to look apathetic on the situation. “Yes. Just don’t hide things from me anymore. I guess.”

There was a beat of silence and only the rustling leaves from the nearby tree could be heard. Leorio cleared his throat and sighed all the burden he had on his shoulders. “I promise I won’t. Besides, I don’t have any secrets anymore.”

Kurapika’s eyebrow raised and considered Leorio’s words. “We will see about that. But first…” Slowly, the blonde omega leaned from his place and tilted Leorio’s chin with his soft fingers. He moved his face closer to his mate and adored how Leorio’s face went from being in shock to being smug.

They could feel each others’ breaths as their lips inched away.

-And then the door unceremoniously opened with a bang. “For goodness sake Dr. Paladiknight! Get your ass up from here! We have an emergency!”

It was Dr. Yorkshire and she wasn’t about to give a damn on what was about to happen inside _the_ patient’s room. She was growling and hissing that Kurapika had to hide behind Leorio out of fear. The problem was, even Leorio was having cold sweats with the very furious alpha.

“Y-yes Ma’am!” Leorio quickly spun around and gave Kurapika a forehead kiss before slipping away and following Cheadle towards the emergency room.

Oh well, the kiss will have to wait. Kurapika wasn’t in a hurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha! we finally get to see their characters playing out~
> 
> Is this too soft?   
> Should you be worried because this is too fluffy?  
> Who knows >:)


	10. Beloved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey!~ I'm back!!! Woohoo! btw, please check the tags again T_T i'm so sorry please just umm... don't give up on this ;A; 
> 
> so here's another update!!~ Hope you like it! Share me some of your thoughts!!
> 
> Not beta-d!~

Six months after their wedding and Kurapika couldn’t be more than happy with his life. Apart from spending his days in the Royal Palace, he finds some time to visit the Rose Palace and talk with Pairo and the patients there. He came to know Lady Leyla and the truth of her and the baby’s identity. Leyla was a humble beta woman living at the less unfortunate side of the Kingdom. She was about to get wedded when the beta groom fled away to be with his omegan lover. At that time, she was already three months pregnant. Seeing that their daughter would be of no good, her parents shunned her away leaving her and her unborn child penniless. She was determined to survive and have the baby. Poor Leyla considered to work in the red light district. Luckily, the King, which was still a Prince at that time, was there to secretly rescue those who were in need. Obviously, the baby wasn’t Leorio’s but they were still fatherless. The baby will grow up as the Palace’s scholar so that they’ll have a better life in the future; just like all the babies that had been born there.

Pairo was also recuperating from the surgery. Leorio’s hands worked like a magic and soon the brunette omega will be able to see the world with vivid colors and sharp lines. From time to time, Lady Mito would come to them and teach them about basic academics. Kurapika had promised that after Pairo’s bandages will be removed, he will asked Mito to teach him how to read too.

All seemed to be well; all too good actually until-

“Have you heard? The Prince Consort is barren.” -until nasty rumors circulated around the palace.

Kurapika froze from his place. The smile from his face long gone.

“It has been months after the wedding and yet no sign of pregnancy is showing.”

“Shh! What will you do if we are to be heard again?!”

This time Kurapika wasn’t so sure of approaching them and correcting them because he didn’t have anything to say. An omega who hasn’t been bred after marriage was considered a _failure_ within the society; and that failure has befallen upon Kurapika’s.

So the young omega walked faster; in need to clear his head and went outside the gardens to breathe some fresh air.

 _His garden_ that Leorio specifically made just for him. All the plants, trees, and flowers were a native from their tribe. The servants said that the king himself plucked each of its kind (tho he actually doubted this), and brought them home in the hopes of not making Kurapika all too lonely when he is gone. The whole place was big and it indeed reminded him of his home. He missed the abundance of the forest and the fresh stream of the river not far from his house; but this would do. Leorio had made this solely for him and the thought made the whole place even more special. Sadly, it gave him more sadness than tranquility. Leorio had done so much for him yet he, a mere omega, couldn’t offer anything back.

Kurapika wondered- _why Leorio hasn’t touch him_ within all of those nights spent together. He was in fact elated when he came to learn that the room he was residing in was for his private use only and that the King actually have his own room. Which meant that Leorio was visiting him every night and chose to sleep with him because the Alpha wanted to; but then, why haven’t they consummated yet?

Kurapika was aware that he was quite _beautiful_ and he was untouched- a bare omega that can be mated with a dominant Alpha. It was not like he can’t get pregnant. It was because they haven’t done anything at all! Kurapika couldn’t even remember being shy or thinking against it- well he did had a great deal of hatred towards Alpha. But Leorio wasn’t just any Alpha. He was an Alpha who was humble, kind, and determined and most of all, he was Kurapika’s Alpha. So as long as Leorio wants to have a pup of their own, Kurapika would be more than happy to be bred.

He absentmindedly touched his abdomen. If he will have Leorio’s seed and bear his litter, it would be the most blissful thing for the both of them. Kurapika hoped that the feeling was mutual because he can’t find any reason for Leorio to worry about mating. And Kurapika was also bothered by the fact that they haven’t shared a bond yet.

The blonde omega heaved a deep sigh and walked towards the big tree situated at the middle of the garden. On how that enormous big tree was transported, he will never know but he liked it being there. Whenever he was sad, he would find he tallest tree within the outskirts of their tribe and stay up there. So carefully touched its trunk and then started to climb on it. When he finally got to seat on one of its branch, he let his feet dangle within the air. His eyes wandered around the lush plantations and smiled how familiar everything was. There was a brief peace inside his heart before everything was eaten again by his own anxiety.

Kurapika debated within himself. As much as he didn’t want to burden Leorio, he also was aware that having no heir would make Leorio’s position weak. Deceitful people would want to take the throne away from him. Kurapika needed to strengthen Leorio’s position by bearing an heir. He would definitely have to make a plan and ask Leorio about his concern. After all, they both finally understood the meaning of “communication” especially after what happened in the “harem” incident.

* * *

The rumor didn’t came from the lips of intrigued maids and servants. It began from a meeting with the Royal Council. Of course, it has to begin with them. At first, it was just a passing remark that came from Mizaistom; a concern that quickly turned into a sudden mess.

“Are you all aware that the Omegan consort has yet to bear an Alpha?” Mizaistom started and all advisers swung their heads towards his seat.

“Is Prince Kurapika barren?” Asked Ponzu, not really mincing his words and Hanzo cringed away. If this comes to Leorio, all hell will break lose. Before everything could escalate, Hanzo immediately butted in.

“Watch your mouth Lady Ponzu. You might still want to consider your head.” His voice came out as a low growl. The alpha woman only snarled at him.

“Am I not right? How could an Alpha even keep his cool with an Omega? Instincts would have to play out. It is hard to believe that King Leorio was just being _considerate_.”

Everyone went silent. Suddenly, the air became thick. Pokkle was the one who broke the silence. “If the Prince Consort truly is barren, then King Leorio has to find another mate.”

And that sole sentence turned into a heated argument. Some sided Pokkle’s idea and a handful sided with Kurapika’s position out of pity. All the while, Hisoka watched them like a hawk. It was not like he wanted to argue with them. He thought that it was pointless and silly to do so. Besides, he had just been added to the council in place of Tonpa- that ex-royal councilman was a different type of an idiot. He would have to _watch_ and _observe_ how these all play out. Otherwise, he wouldn’t be able to do his job well. The Prince piqued his interest tho and certainly the King too. He heard rumors that the King was _too_ enamored with his Consort. Perhaps the rumors were wrong. Regardless, Hisoka would want to stay within the shadows; this wasn’t his place to play. Maybe later; much later he would be able to step in. So with a flick of his wrist, he brought out a stack of cards and played with himself.

* * *

Leorio was excited to go home. _Home_ \- the definition of it being a certain blonde omega with irises like a rare grey diamond which can burn passionately like a fire. Work was definitely taxing and although he was grateful for the job that he was doing, Leorio was still a human in the end. He would very much want to relax and take some time off. Although he was pretty sure that his royal duties would eat his “day off” out- at least, he’ll get to spend more time with Kurapika. A bright side.

The first thing he did after getting out of the carriage was inquiring Kurapika’s whereabouts. How odd as he noticed the tensed air hanging within the palace.

“He is by the garden your Majesty.” Hanzo greeted him with a bow and lead Leorio towards the garden space. All the while, they talked about the matters of the castle and the whole Enfranzia Empire; making sure that the concern about Kurapika being barren wouldn’t be said aloud. Hanzo was too terrified to bring that topic out. Leorio still didn’t know and they have no intention on letting it be.

Upon reaching the array of the exotic bushes, Leorio dismissed Hanzo and the trail of servants behind him. He would very much want to greet Kurapika alone because he thought that it was more thoughtful in that way. He stepped inside and carefully searched for a familiar scent of lavender and cherry. The scent lead him to a big tree situated at the center. A smile crept from his face because he remembered the time when Kurapika’s mother- his mother-in-law mentioning how Kurapika would always climb up on tall trees. So Leorio had specifically instructed his people to get and pick an enormous one. He was glad that the Omega had climbed on it. He let his eyes wander, up and up;

And there he saw, his omega sitting by the branch. Kurapika looked so angelic that Leorio hesitated whether he should call him out or not; but today was his time-off and he was too eager to spend his time with his mate. Kurapika was looking ahead and the soft breeze gently swayed his golden hair and blue tabard. The white veil that he was wearing, as a customary for married Kurta people, draped softly with his features. The tine headdress that held it on place looked like small droplets of rain and stars. It was adorable and so fitting for an angel like Kurapika. Carefully, Leorio walked towards the tree. He stopped by its foot and then breathed in softly before gently calling out his husband’s name. Each syllable made his heart sing.

Kurapika finally snapped from his trance and quizzically looked down. Their eyes locked.

“Kurapika.” Leorio was smiling warmly- like spring and warm gentle rays of the setting sun. His arms were widely open as if waiting for some kind of blessing to pour down; and perhaps he was. He was waiting for Kurapika to leap from his place and land over him. Leorio would catch him. He always did and he’ll parade their ardent affection within the whole palace, shutting the mouths of those who dared to speak ill about their relationship. Leorio would wait and would probably not move from his place should Kurapika chose to stay atop the branch. The kindhearted King was too good for him- Kurapika thought.

The smile never left Leorio and by this time, even though his arms were already aching, his face lit up. His eyes sparkled and Kurapika can’t help but to fervently adore this man. It was so calming and pure that Kurapika realizes that they will be able to get past through everything so as long as they stay together. _Forever_. They will be because that was the oath that they took and Kurapika had considered it seriously; Leorio also did.

Kurapika started to smile back too, finally being infected with Leorio’s boyish glee. The blonde omega prepared himself to lunge forward. He jumped from his seat. The air whipped softly- some leaves falling with him as he let gravity pull him hard together with his heart; and Leorio effectively caught him with his strong pair of arms. He felt secured and so well-loved.

The man didn’t even budge from his stance. “There you are.” The King murmured almost a whisper because Kurapika always makes him breathless.

Kurapika rested a palm on his sturdy chest and stared at Leorio’s face, inspecting every curve of his feature; wanting to imprint it all on his memory. “I can see you.” He said as though he wanted his mate to feel reassured. Leorio only chuckled and readjusted his arms so that Kurapika can comfortably sit on his forearm. The Alpha carried him with ease as they head out of the garden.

“Of course you do Sunshine. How do you find this garden? Do you want me to put another pond in here? Or perhaps a fountain?” Leorio asked and Kurapika leaned closer, thinking on how to decline the offer.

“You don’t have to. I just want you near me.” Kurapika sighed. He felt secured, his omega purring from satisfaction.

Oh how Leorio loved it when he started to do that. The Alpha cooed and continued to carry him over towards the Emerald Room- Kurapika’s room; and the omega froze just a little bit. Are they finally going to do it?- Kurapika thought and the realization dawned upon him. Suddenly, he felt unprepared and conscious. Leorio must have felt his distress, the bitter and sour scent giving away. The Alpha frowned.

“What’s wrong?” He asked and Kurapika instinctively buried his face on the crook of Leorio’s neck as the Alpha King settled themselves by the edge of the bed. Kurapika gripped the collar of Leorio’s robe a little bit tighter. “Hey. Kurapika?”

The blonde omega went closer towards the scent gland of Leorio, trying to find any comfort from the scent of Pine and Cinnamon. Leorio instinctively bared his neck and emitted his calming pheromones, wanting to help his omega. When Kurapika finally relaxes, Leorio moved and laid his back on the bed, He let Kurapika on top of him. Actually, he was thinking of taking a short nap with Kurapika. He was exhausted and hasn’t had a decent sleep from the hospital. So when he closed his eyes and was about on the edge of snoring, Kurapika’s words snapped him up in panic.

“We’re not going to have sex?” It was too direct that Leorio had to exaggeratedly crane his neck to look at Kurapika who was now straddling him. To be honest, Leorio couldn’t even think straight- he can’t even think that he’ll get hard from how tired he was and he had just about to drift off so he was pretty much drowsy; but that’s not the point. He wasn’t dreaming right? To make sure that he wasn’t, he internally bit the insides of his cheeks. It had hurt so this was obviously real. Worry suddenly washed over him and he almost jump from his place while sitting up straight. He caught how Kurapika became startled from the sudden movement.

Leorio knew that Kurapika wouldn’t normally be like this. Something must have happened; and if only he had been observant, he could have realized that something was wrong the moment he saw Kurapika on the tree branch. “Why would you suddenly ask that?”- it came out wrong so before Kurapika’s face crumple in dismay, Leorio quickly followed it with, “who made you upset?” That statement made Kurapika’s eyes flash scarlet and a scent of dread permeated within the room. _Oh no, this is something big._ Leorio tried himself to be composed because he cannot let his Omega be more distressed than Kurapika already was. That was why he waited patiently until Kurapika can speak out.

“I wish to have a child.” It was sharp like an order but the scent of dread did not change.

Leorio frowned. “Is this your decision or were you pushed by other people?” He asked calmly and softly; sounding more like a doctor than a husband. Kurapika’s breathe hitched. He wanted to take some time but the more the silence stretch in, the more anxious he got; so he gave in. The omega frustratingly groaned and dug the palm of his heels on his eyes. “I heard some rumors.” Kurapika swallowed thickly and tried not to turn his distress into anger.

“Rumors?”

“They said I am barren.”

 _Barren_ \- that was the only word that mattered which turned a switch inside Leorio.

The conversation went into a flash and before Kurapika knew it, Leorio was already standing on his feet and Kurapika was swiftly placed to sit on the bed. He was angry, yes; but he was more disappointed to himself. Had he only stuck beside Kurapika and became a good Alpha, this wouldn’t have happened. He felt as if he failed his young mate and that thought gave a bitter pang of guilt in his gut.

Leorio didn’t noticed how his instincts took him over; an air of a feral Alpha in rage enveloped all the space within the room. Poor Kurapika was forced to hack and bare his neck in submission that Leorio wasn’t really intending to mean. It was scary; _too_ scary to even consider that the man standing before him was his own husband. Kurapika didn’t know that Leorio would take the news negatively. He’d thought that they can talk it all out nicely; but then he forgot that Leorio was still a King and an Alpha too.

 ** **“Who dared?”**** Leorio asked slowly and calculated. All calmness gone.

Kurapika knew that the anger was not directed to him. If anything, the anger was made for his sake; but he will not risk anything. “Calm down Leorio!” He breathed sharply and tried to stabilize his shaky voice. “We need to think this over and--”

 ** **“**** ** _ **They**_** ** **didn’t think about anything when they made those assumptions. They let their tongues run on loose. We will find them and only then we will**** ** _ **think**_** ** **of their punishment.”**** Leorio didn’t wait for any answer and proceeded to go outside of their room, his footsteps heavy and hard. Kurapika immediately scampered his way out to follow Leorio. Whatever would happen, he’ll have to stay close.

“I swear Leorio if you let your anger get into you and make unnecessary decision, I will be utterly upset!”

* * *

The search for the source was quicker than Kurapika had anticipated. All fingers lead to one- the Royal Council. Kurapika didn’t miss when Leorio gave a disappointed stare to the bald man in robes, which Kurapika can remember, named “Hanzo” . The young King sat on his throne and Kurapika watched, behind the pillars of the raised platform, as the councilmen presented themselves in a straight line. More unfamiliar faces were seen and Kurapika noted inside his head how Tonpa was no longer there. Whatever happened, he will never know and he will not care to ask. The man deserved it at least.

Good thing was that Leorio’s anger has slightly toned down; he was calmer but the distinct glare was still evident. Swiftly, the young Alpha King looked at his side and cocked his head. Their eyes met. “Prince, why are you just standing there? Come here and take a seat by my side.”

The king’s side- a seat solely for the _Queen_. Kurapika was no Alpha and was definitely far from being a Queen; but why was he being invited over as if that place was rightfully his from the very start?

The blonde omega’s breathe hitched and his body flinched. There was an obvious shock from the faces of the councilmen and they all sought good answers from the king. Why would he do that? An omega has _no rights_ to sit on the throne. It would be a disgrace for all nobles because if a lowly omega sits on it, they would _all_ bow down and submit. Kurapika didn’t move. He was smart and he knew that others would make a protest. He most definitely do not want to make Leorio a fool. Perhaps he heard wrong? Perhaps the king was pertaining for him sit on the ground just like what the other consorts had done before him.

“Kurapika?” Leorio repeated and proceeded to point on the throne beside him.

So the blonde omega did not hear wrong.

“Your Majesty, how could the Prince Consort dare?” Mizaistom intervened stiffly and started to wave his hand on a nearby servant. “Make haste! Bring over a cushion for the Royal omega to sit on.” Mizaistom quickly thought that perhaps seeing that there was no available seat, the king might have just resorted for the throne. _‘Yes, yes. It is the most logical thing.’_ \- he talked within his mind but almost immediately, Leorio shouted.

“What the _hell_ are you blabbering about? Are you implying that _my_ mate should sit on the ground as if he is a servant? How dare you say this to a _royalty_?” His fists tightened and his eyes dimly glowed gold. His irritability shown like a fierce lion. An ominous thing even for a group of high ranking officials. Clearly they have taken the situation lightly.

Kurapika, instead of feeling scared, was so pleased that a big smile spread across his face. Slowly, he stepped out behind the pillar.

But Mizaistom was strong as an Iron Wall. “This is declared by the law your Majesty. We cannot do anything but to abide.” His insistence might as well put his life in danger and his head under the guillotine. He wasn’t entirely wrong and his sense of duty was rather right in place. He didn’t also mean to harm- at least so far that was what Leorio had thought. It just so happened that Mizaistom’s statements came directly from the written laws implemented from years and years ago. He was an upright man alright but Leorio was in no mood of following those ~~bullshit~~ things.

Leorio gave him a chance to repent. “Who says so? Am I not the Law?” His eyebrows knitted together as he hardly leaned his back on his chair, both hands clutching on the arms of his seat.

Surprisingly, Mizaistom got the unsaid message and chose to stay his mouth shut. Sadly, however, Pyon, another beta advisor, was too ~~dumb~~ eager that she kept on pressing the matter. “But only the Alpha Queen is permitted to sit-”

She really thought she was being intelligent.

“Did I permit you to speak?” It wasn’t a question but a reminder that Pyon was in no place to say what was on her mind. “Bite your tongue out and don’t speak again.”

As if appalled by the idea of the king _mocking_ her, she gained the guts to sneer at _him_. “Excuse me?”

Leorio only raised an eyebrow together with the advisors who swung their heads towards her direction; equally surprised by her courage to speak back. “I said _bite your tongue_ out _._ ” The king repeated as though wanting to knock some sense out of her. In all honesty, his legs were already shaking from resisting on blowing up and lashing out his frustrations. Although it could be truly expected that he can be mad, he still has a position and authority to be calm in order to be respected; but if given a chance, he would have had already shouted and punch them all at once.

Pyon incredulously looked at him not liking the idea of looking silly by sticking her tongue out- but she still did, because the moment she was about to retort again, Leorio was looking at her with a dangerous glint. Her instincts tell her that it was better to look stupid for a day rather than risking her sweet life; a prey caught by a predator.

Pleased, Leorio motioned towards Kurapika again who has stopped midway of his walking. “Pika, come here.” He smiled gently- so gentle only for his omega. Kurapika obliged and started to walk forward, his head held up high. “The law does not prohibits you to sit on my lap.” As soon as Leorio let go of those words, a triumphant grin spread across Kurapika’s face. The blonde omega started to ran and quickly jump on him. All awhile, the Royal Council watched agape.

The Royal couple giggled and snickered. Leorio was brilliant! Truly he wasn’t wrong! Now the councilmen wouldn’t be able to correct him because technically he made a point. The advisors watched as the king carefully and lovingly kissed the crown of Kurapika’s head and they all shared the same thought that non of them would win against the consort.

Admitting defeat, their heart started to thump in nervous beats as the idea of the rumors being brought up once again.

“You see, the prince consort has been very sullen for the entire day-” they all held their breathe- “Kurapika, your Royal Highness, from whom did you hear those rumors about you?” Leorio urged Kurapika but the omega wasn’t able to respond. Kurapika wasn’t being nice, rather he did not know from who among the councilmen did the rumors originated.

“R-rumors?” They started to sweat, especially Ponzu- the perpetrator of this whole drama. As if feeling Leorio’s death gaze land upon hers, her legs gave out and she fell on her knees. The heavy scent of spicy cinnamon began to suffocate the whole council. With stark-wide eyes, Pokkle shakily squatted down and embraced his wife by enveloping an arm around her shoulders. By this time, their individual scent would have given away. Obviously, Ponzu’s was more distinct and harsh. Her honey scent started to smell like rotten food and Pokkle begged with his life that the king could forgive them.

“Apparently, someone concluded that my husband is barren. Any ideas Lady Ponzu?”

“Y-your Majesty! We were j-just hypothesizing!” It came out like a screech and if it made him sound a little less intelligible, Pokkle wouldn’t care at all. The least that he can do was to take reigns over the problem.

Leorio shot up both of his eyebrows and chuckled. “Hypothesizing? Very well then.” He nodded his head and Kurapika cocked his head slightly, not really knowing why the king would agree with the petty reason. “Aren’t you cheating on your wife Lord Pokkle?” Leorio tilted his head as his finger pointed at them. There was a cheeky grin pulling from the corners of his mouth; and the beta man paled as he recoiled from his position.

Kurapika squinted his eyes and a flash of scarlet ghosted on his irises. He laid his head on Leorio’s head, finally feeling exhausted.

“Your Majesty! I would never!--” Pokkle cried out loud while quickly exchanging his looks from the King to Ponzu. His wife didn’t care, she was too preoccupied from being scared than dealing with the suspicions of the king towards her husband.

Leorio hummed and raised his palm to cut Pokkle’s words. “Calm down. I’m just _hypothesizing._ ”

And then everyone went silent. After a few painstaking heartbeats and labored breaths, Leorio continued. “You see, what you did to Kurapika is an insult; and when you insult the prince consort, the husband of the king, you _insult the whole royal family._ ”

The last words rang inside their head. Their faces painted in shock and utter terror upon the realization of the king’s words and the weight of their own doings. They royally fucked this one. Each swallow thickly and felt the humid air crawl upon their skin. Are they going to be hanged? Beheaded? Stoned? No one was sure but each consequences didn’t sound so good. They should be begging for their lives but even that action won’t compensate anything when it came to ill-mouthing the royal family. Hisoka, the jester as he was, dumbfoundedly stared at the situation unfolding from his eyes. He had just been elected and had just enjoyed the work in the council. How could his term (and life) end so shortly?

Mizaistom was shaking- _the_ most stiff man was shaking in fear and embarrassment. How could he miss the most vital point on the burst of the king’s anger? He shouldn’t have missed this and sided with the Royal Highness. He was a fool to think that Leorio didn’t know the Royal policies; he had guessed wrong for he himself was the one who hasn’t grasped it at all!

Hanzo- oh dear poor soul- he stuck with Kurapika’s side, albeit unknown to the omega. The only fault that he made was not shutting the mouths of the servants and containing the rumors, leading for it to go uncontrolled. Still, he found the idea of being executed quite unfair. Leorio, his friend, should at least talk it out with him.

Pokkle and Ponzu, well, the married couple were already crying in silence knowing that they wouldn’t be able to fulfill each others’ promises of bearing ten children and growing old together; whatever the punishment may be, they’ll reluctantly go with it.

The other councilmen- Bourbon, Pyon (more determined to stay her tongue out in fear not to piss the king), Kanzi- held on to their stand. It was more precise that they were frozen in place.

No one will be pardoned.

Ultimately, Kurapika slightly squirmed and tipped his head up so his mouth would come near Leorio’s ear. The king instinctively ducked his head as his mate whispered under the back of his hand. The one-sided conversation seemed long as Leorio occasionally nodded his head. Kurapika retreated back and looked down upon them as soon as he was done.

The king sighed and the overwhelming scent of a seething alpha has considerably lay-lowed. “Be glad that the prince consort was being considerate. He _kindly_ requested that you all be pardoned. Instead of execution, the punishment that I will lay before you shall be an income deduction and a day and a night of kneeling on…” Leorio cleared his throat and quizzically looked at Kurapika. The blonde kurta only nodded his head and smiled. “…kneeling on beans…” The words trailed behind Leorio’s tongue and the whole council idiotically snapped their heads back at them.

Well, it could be worse but wasn’t it a bit too… _childish_?

“This will be the last time that I shall hear this rumor.” Leorio stood up with Kurapika now sitting on his forearm, his arms draped on Leorio’s shoulder. “Dismiss.” Leorio turned to his heels and walked out of the throne room.

Finally, Hanzo was able to get the lump from his throat. He knelt down with his hands interlaced together above his head as if praying on a deity. “All hail to the Royal Highness! I shall devote my life to you!” The response came late but it was better than nothing. The others followed him, scrambling their way to get on their knees and repeating those words fervently in a chant.

Truly, their life was spared because of the Prince Consort.

 _But they didn’t know that such pardon was only the first and last that Kurapika will make._ Kurapika has to at least stabilize his position and gain their trust.

Within the hallways on their way back to the room, Leorio inquisitively looked at him. “Beans? Really?”

Kurapika giggled and nodded his head. “Yes. That’s what my mom would do to me whenever I did naughty things as a child.” Kurapika did not miss when Leorio snorted as his eyes danced with amusement. Leorio will never be bored with Kurapika. When they reached their room, Leorio laid his precious omega down on the soft mattress and started to pepper him with light kisses. In between those, the king started to say something that made soft vibrations on Kurapika’s neck down to his chest.

The blonde omega was finally feeling something- excitement, anticipation, _lust_ \- until a set of words knocked him from his fantasy.

“Why don’t I crown you my Queen?”

Those were the first syllables that made Kurapika absentmindedly push Leorio over his shoulders. “E-excuse me?”

Leorio tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows, now hovering over him with a serious expression. “I mean, those people has been nagging me to get one. It wouldn’t be so hard to raise your status from a consort to a queen right? After all, we have been legally married.” Leorio planted another kiss on Kurapika’s collarbone but the kurta omega could only gape in disbelief.

 _‘Does he really think that changing my status would be easy as changing clothes?!’_ Kurapika internally screeched. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn’t even felt Leorio’s hands roaming on his body. “W-wait. The law clearly states that the Queen should be an Alpha.” Kurapika held Leorio’s hands in place and scrutinized his eyes over the raven. Leorio only frowned from being abruptly stopped.

The king sighed and defeat and started to straightened his back so he cam position himself to sit beside Kurapika. The blonde sat up straight while trailing his eyes over his husband.

“Pika, did you forget what I said earlier? _I am_ the _law_. I can change anything written on a simple paper with a flick of my hand.” Leorio snapped his finger while watching Kurapika gawked at him. It amused him but at the same time worried him that Kurapika would insist about his position. He actually started to make more excuses inside his head with the long stretch of silence between them;

But the omega’s response took him by surprise. “When shall I be crowned?” There was anticipation within Kurapika’s eyes; harsh bleeding ruby sparked his irises. Leorio deflated with his omega’s wide smiled and colored eyes. “As soon as you want.” He said, his words final and powerful.

“Tomorrow”- but Kurapika’s was more powerful than his.

Leorio grinned widely and then lunged himself to Kurapika; soft-sweet giggles and heavy-pleased scent of cherries permeated within the room. “You should ready your head for your crown then.” 

And so the next day, the first ever omega was crowned. In a snap of a finger, the status of omegas were raised by a couple of bars and while the noble alphas and betas sneered down on the idea, they couldn't fully express their disapproval. How could they so when the King watched them like a hawk? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So take a note of this a "Queen" in this verse is a title second in power to the King. So think of it as being the Vice-President to the President. There can be no two kings as the designation of power and authority would be in chaos. A King can be a female/male/either so as long as the second gender is Alpha and they are royal by blood. The Queen can also be female/male/either so as, again, the second gender is Alpha. They may or may not be royal by blood. This has been changed, however, when Kurapika was crowned since he is an Omega. 
> 
> Leorio really said IDGAF to rules XD


	11. The Seed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Im seriously getting disheartened to continue this 😺👍 <\---(UPDATED MESSAGE)
> 
> \---
> 
> Hi! I'm so so so sooo sorry for not updating for so long... But here it is! We're nearing the end! And I hope that you can trust me with this~ I may include a lot of politics for the remaining chapters? But I'm not very good with it xD I'll update slowly since I've been studying~ 
> 
> Also this is omegaverse and someone will get pregnant so tw// for pregnancy 
> 
> THERE ARE HINTS that you need to see because as I've said before, this is a PAST fic and I need you guys to piece it altogether so that everything will make sense! Thanks~

“A rebellion on the south you say?” The blonde haired omega carefully shifted on his place. There was a stack of pillows behind him to support his aching back. Kurapika made an internalized groan as he felt a slight tingling from his protruding belly. Almost immediately, his husband, the King came to his aid.

“What’s the matter?” By the edge of the bed beside him, there Leorio stood. “Is something wrong? Do I need to check you up? Perhaps call for Duchess Cheadle?” Leorio frantically scanned his amber eyes over Kurapika, assessing everything like the doctor that he was. Kurapika was thankful for the attention and the care that his husband was giving to him; although he must admit, sometimes Leorio was just… _too much_.

It wasn’t that bad and Leorio was such a great husband! The only problem was that, when the news of Kurapika being _pregnant_ came to Leorio, the alpha practically treated him like an injured man. Kurapika only rolled his eyes. “Relax Leorio. I’m just pregnant. I’m not hurt.”

Leorio immediately shook his head and placed both of his hands over Kurapika’s shoulders. Gently, he looked at him. “You _are_ pregnant.” A loving and grateful gaze reflected within the depths of his eyes. More than anything else; more than having an heir; Leorio was more into the idea of finally having a _family_.

The raven head sat down and moved his warm-gentle hand on Kurapika’s belly. The baby inside danced and Kurapika secretly smiled at the feeling. The warmth made Leorio’s heart swell. “Do you know how much sensitive it can be for both you and the baby? Pregnancy is complicated! Many things can happen you know! Trust me, I’m a doctor.” Then, he grinned and that dashing smile made the omega’s heart jolt in joy.

Leorio would _always_ pull the “Doctor” card whenever the alpha wanted for Kurapika to at least listen to him. He can’t blame Leorio though, because he was such a hard-headed man.

But today, he didn’t feel like pressing his temper towards Leorio. After all, his husband just got back from his duties after two days. He only raised an eyebrow and nodded his head. “Fine. Call some maids and give me some wild berries. I want both ripe and the unripe ones.”

Truly was Kurapika loved. He was a one damn lucky omega; because not all omegas are treated like him. Not all omegas finds someone as an alpha like Leorio; Not all alphas are _like_ Leorio.

Like a puppy given a treat, Leorio jumped from the bed and went towards the door to call the maids. Kurapika thought how adorably dumb it was. His mate could have had just use the bell on the bedside table to call some people.

Leorio came back with a huge, satisfied grin on his face. When the alpha settled beside Kurapika once again, he asked.

“So as I was saying, a rebellion?” Kurapika looked sharply at Leorio and he noticed the man momentarily holding his breath before answering.

“Ah yes. You’re right. Bourbon reported to me earlier in the meeting, Rumors say that these people cannot accept…” A second of hesitation traversed between them, but Leorio chose to continue, “…cannot accept the current government.”

A small, pained smile flashed through Kurapika’s lips. Although he kept expression cold, it was still obvious that Kurapika wouldn’t take the information well. “Because I, an omega, was crowned?” How bitter did he sound. Truly, his ascension to the throne was rather _scandalous_ ; but for many omegas, it was a start of a revolution.

“... Yes. They’re a pack of alpha who wants to ‘regain’ the power back like the old norms. They want to overthrow us from our throne”

Instinctively, Kurapika protectively held his belly with both of his hands. Leorio’s eyes slightly widened and a small, apologetic smile crept on his face. “I’m sorry. Are you scared?”

Kurapika looked back at him incredulously. “Scared?” He scoffed as if Leorio’s words were ridiculous. “Why would I be scared? I’m _mad_ , angry, seething! How dare they think of overthrowing you, overstepping on the representative of the rest of the omegas, and stealing the chance of _my child_ to rule?” Kurapika’s eyes flashed a tint of red, the anger apparent from where Leorio stood.

He closed his eyes shut and waited a minute to calm his nerves down while Leorio got the basket of food that he was craving for. Just as when Leorio placed the basket of wild berries on the bed side table, Kurapika’s eyes fluttered open.

Straightening his back, he gave a sharp and concise instruction to Leorio. “Send Hanzo to the south and let him investigate in the shadows.”

There was a cold breeze that passed through them. Leorio stilled and let his mouth shut into a thin line. The alpha King didn’t question him though and proceeded to nod his head and immediately moved according to his sharp request.

There were no questions asked nor affirmations needed to be confirmed. Leorio listened to Kurapika’s orders.

An alpha submitted to an omega.

Unknown to many people, Kurapika was actually very _very_ smart. “A genius born to be a leader”- was what Lady Mito had said during one of their lessons. Instead of picture books, Kurapika chose to read about laws and government as soon as he was able to do so. He liked knowing the policies or pinpointing what was the problem and solving it. Once when an upcoming drought almost killed a lot of people due to the impending famine, Kurapika suggested to Leorio his idea.

 _“Make a deal from the small country of Dura. Tell them that in exchange of six-month production of barley and maize, we will give them an eight month-contract of fishing on the sea-land that you’ve given to me. We can make beer with barley and preserve it for the rest of the drought. We can stock maize and distribute its grain evenly to our people.”_

When the drought struck them, the Empire was prepared.

People rejoiced at the King’s decision not knowing that it really came from the newly crowned Queen. Kurapika didn’t mind, saying that he preferred to work within the shadows.

So Kurapika intentionally decided to look submissive; because in all of his life, being submissive was the easiest way to get away from suspicions. This act has its perks- like a poison slowly spreading in a body; except that Kurapika was no poison and has no intention to be the downfall of the empire. It just so happen that Kurapika thought that Leorio needed to stabilize and strengthen his position; and he also had to remain at the top as an Alpha King. In this way, other countries would have a faint heart in attacking and invading their country.

For a couple of months, Kurapika pulled the strings of the entire government; secretly observing who was suspicious and who weren’t needed. He made a list and let Leorio remove them from their positions. Shortly, he became the mind of the empire’s diplomatic affairs; the head of the palace. In all honesty, Leorio didn’t mind. He had so much to do and think about his hospital that he knew he wouldn’t be able to do his royal duties right. Kurapika taking the burden of shouldering the political issues in his empire was more than a blessing for him.

That was why, when Kurapika told him what he should do, Leorio immediately complied. Leorio trusted his decisions and would even lay his life if needed to; because he knew that under Kurapika, he is safe- within Kurapika’s _hands_ , he _will_ live.

Leorio went back to the room and saw Kurapika happily eating his wild berries. Contended with the sight, Leorio laid beside him. Kurapika eyed him thoroughly and with a swift motion, he brought a cherry on Leorio’s lips.

The blood-red cherry popped within his lips and Kurapika and Leorio’s eyes locked. If one of them will fall, the other will surely follow.

* * *

Three days after their conversation, Hanzo was sent to the south in a disguise. At the same time, a public celebration for the pregnancy of the Omega was to be held that night. The plan for Hanzo was that to find the secret faction and infiltrate it. If such truly exists, then they will campaign for peace talks. If that won’t work-

“It will most probably not work.” Kurapika blatantly stated as though he already knew what will happen and Leorio wished that he could be wrong.

“We don’t know that yet.” The young King let his servants do his hair and fix his clothes, adorning him with strong vibrant emeralds and sweet ambers. Sleek, velvety, moss green robes were put on him tied together with a gold band. Kurapika resigned himself and sighed.

“I do.” The omega replied. A veil placed over his head and was followed by a simple gold crown to hold it in place. Leorio internally gritted his teeth. “But you don’t have to worry Leorio.” As calm as the water, Kurapika stood from his seat and turned around to face his husband who was standing before him. The servants bowed their heads and made haste to get outside of the room; giving privacy to the two. “When did I ever fail you?” Kurapika walked a little to him and stared back with confident eyes. He saw Leorio’s tensed gaze relaxing and the corner of his lips quirking up; because truthfully, Leorio couldn’t remember a time when Kurapika made a _mistake_. He was far more capable than most of his men. His interventions were something else and their empire has become stronger than the previous reigns. Kurapika knew what he was doing and was perhaps already ready for the apparent outcome.

Leorio chuckled and placed a kiss on his forehead. “Alright then.” He detached himself and then offered his arm. “Let’s go?”

Kurapika giggled and nodded his head. He linked his arm in Leorio’s and they walked together; thinking of the bright future ahead of them. Just for this night, they would put aside everything and prioritize their unborn child’s celebration.

With Kurapika’s blessing, Viscountess Mito of Waleland was granted to be the godmother of their child. The lady was more than gracious to accept the offer. It was like a dream come true for her who wanted to have a child of her own but was not blessed to be a mother. So she gladly said yes and vowed to protect and educate the child until her death and until her soul would permit for her to guide the child.  
…And maybe, she would hold onto that word for much longer than she would have expected. 

The celebration held was written down as one of the most important events in the Enfranzian Empire history; because it was the blessing of the would-be “Greatest King of Efranzia”; because it was the preceding event of the new society that will be created of the surviving monarch- all regarding with the omegas; and because the said celebration was exactly two months before the infamous bloody war that will occur within the southern plains. The war would cause bloodshed and claim hundreds of lives including prominent names.

But that time has yet to come for the story of Leorio and Kurapika. For now, they indulge themselves with the luxury of happiness and love even though the time on the clock is ticking away towards the inevitable future.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to express this as such that Kurapika is a strong omega who would fight for his kind! I hope I can execute it well.


	12. I will always be with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm... Please do look at the tags again okay? But then again, you have to trust me because everything will be weaved, tied, sewn, by time. It's actually nearing the end and right now, I would want to thank you guys for reading and trusting this story!~
> 
> This is angst. Pure angst.
> 
> I hope to see you all until the end of the story!!

The perfect couple; the King and Queen- the Alpha and the Omega. People knew that Leorio and Kurapika were close to being inseparable. Perhaps if one would go, they were sure that the other will immediately follow. It was so that Kurapika was quite confident that his _knowledge_ was absolute and Leorio’s brute force would fuel the fire of their supremacy.

But one letter almost shattered the omega’s resolve. _Almost._

A letter was received two months after the gaily celebration. It contained a dreadful news that made Leorio sick in the pit of his stomach. As what had Kurapika predicted, peace talks didn’t become an option. In the end, Hanzo was held hostage; and with this news, Leorio became utterly restless.

Without the guarantee of the Hanzo’s safety, the royal couple was sure that the cities under their reign would soon fall into the same predicament. Leorio might as well be dethroned and Kurapika might bore their child under the pressure of those who will be victims.

The flame of their supremacy has dwindled.

Unlike Leorio who was pacing restlessly around the room, Kurapika stiffly sat on his throne. _‘How come Hanzo was taken so easily? What a useless man-’_ He secretly groaned. An impending headache was knocking on the temples of Kurapika.

“The rebel faction named _Phantom Troupe_ would get here in the capital in no time… Or so what was the last message of Hanzo had relayed.” Leorio clenched his teeth and then made a face from the name he just spatted. “Really? Phantom Troupe?” He exclaimed in disbelief. “What kind of child would think of such name?” He half-snorted as he continued to walk around while pinching the bridge of his nose. his long flowy-white robes followed each of his trail.

For a chilling moment, Kurapika had an illusion of a dove flying within the skies. The vision didn’t sit well for him.

Kurapika frowned in silence and thought of everything that he can to make this situation turn for their own advantage. Although he was already expecting this, he didn’t think that Hanzo would immediately be caught from his disguise.

He supposed that even a hailed Alpha can fail miserably.

So _now_ the fate of this whole Kingdom relies on a one certain omega.

“Get me some map.” Kurapika suddenly said; not really a request but more than an order. “Leorio.” The tone was so sharp it sounded so much like a knife.

The King momentarily blanched from his position. Stopping from his tracks, he cautiously eyed his omegan husband and sighed in defeat. He waved a hand and a servant immediately rushed towards them, bowing their head. “You heard him. Bring the map of the empire.”

The servant scuttled their way and within a few seconds, they came back with the said map on their hands. Passing it to the King, Leorio took it and then promptly gave it to Kurapika.

“You’re thinking of what’s going to be _me_ and my troops’ position. Am I correct?” Leorio let his finger barely touch Kurapika’s and the blonde can’t help but to shudder and swallow any hesitations that he was thinking.

Neither of them liked the undercurrent idea.

He knew; Kurapika knew that the King will be needed in this dire situation. If war would really not be prevented, all the more reason for the King’s presence. Leorio is needed there to _lead_ and to be an _inspiration_ among all the Alphas who are patriotic enough to join him and protect their country. So dutifully as the right hand, he must _think;_ because in all honesty, he didn’t like the idea of letting his mate lead the troops.

But what can he do? He married a King and he was no in position to throw tantrums.

It was not like he was undermining Leorio’s ability. The omega knew how much capability his great husband has; but then every now and then, his omegan instincts would speak with him anxiously. After what happened to Hanzo, his faith for these Alphas has crumbled.

Back when he was a child, he thought that omegan instincts were nothing but an inflicted idea turn into culture because they are simply taught to be an omega in most possible way. Right now, Kurapika fears not because he is “weak” but because he fully knows that the ensuing days will be pure utmost hell.

“You can’t go there.” He coldly stated, his eyes scanning through the vast land drawn over the map. He can’t look at Leorio right now. Not now- or ever. If he would, Kurapika was sure that his eyes would betray him.

Leorio sighed once again. Stopping from his tracks, he slowly made his way in front of Kurapika. He knelt one of his knees and softly caressed the cheek of Kurapika; hoping that the blonde would face him. Kurapika didn’t falter. “Sunshine, I also don’t want this but I have to. I am still the King.” He was trained. King Naylon forced him to swing swords a thousand times everyday. He was tasked to be adept with knives and use his shield for fighting. Leorio knew that someday, he would probably face a problem that would not be solved by mere signings on papers. He was a doctor but he was still a royalty before anything else;

Especially now that his mate is carrying a pup, he didn’t want to make a mistake and let the rebels take over their kingdom. As an Alpha King, he must protect not only his Empire but also his own family.

Kurapika clenched the edges of the paper a little bit tighter. “I refuse.” He said sternly. His mother was right when she said that he was a hard headed kid. “You will not go.”

There was a moment of silence before Leorio slowly rouse from the floor. He was so careful that his movement was like a ghost of air. Kurapika’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Kurapika.” Leorio breathed. “Do you doubt me?”

Almost instantly, Kurapika’s head snapped towards him. “How _dare_ you say that?” Kurapika would never think of such way. To hear those things was an insult for his part.

Leorio only chuckled and then lovingly stroked his hair. “Do you doubt yourself?” Although the King was now looming over him, Kurapika can’t sense animosity; rather, he felt so protected. Leorio stood there like a barrier- shielding any worries that may come at him.

The question had hit him like a train. Did he ever doubt himself?

His answer was left to dry out on his throat and Leorio seemed to notice his hesitation.

“Well I don’t.” The King quickly kissed his forehead and brought Kurapika’s face closer to Leorio’s chest. The beating of the Alpha’s heart surprisingly calms his anxious omegan mind. “So whatever plan that you will lay, I will dutifully obey. We are going to win this Kurapika. And when I get back home, I will see you with our child within your arms. You will greet me over _our_ triumph and I’ll give you my kisses as a sign that I’ve fulfilled our promise.”

The scene flashed before Kurapika’s eyes. How wonderful it would be witnessing Leorio within the cheers of the crowd, a flag raised on both of his sides as he strode his horse gallantly. It would be wonderful if their child could say their first word upon Leorio descent.

Perhaps, Leorio was right. When did he ever failed him anyway?

Yes. Everything will be alright. Kurapika will make it work.

* * *

The iron gates of the palace opened. People on the streets cheered with flowers being thrown within the air- a sign of good luck and best wishes for the soldiers who will be protecting them. Leorio eyed Kurapika with an apologetic smile on his face. He wore a different garment: silver armor over a heavy chain mail. A helmet with gold feathers adorned his crown. A sword was placed by his hip and a shield, with the crest of the royal family, rested on his back. Kurapika wasn’t used to this get-up.

“Kurapika. Wait for my return.” Leorio gently grabbed both of his hands with his own and placed a loving kiss on Kurapika’s knuckles. “Once I come back, I promise to be a good father for our child.” He then let go, knelt down, and placed his palm over the swell of Kurapika’s stomach. “I promise that I will do my very best so that you will grow without any worries.” He smiled on the bump, there was a slight nudged felt and they just knew that the life inside had kicked him. Both Leorio and Kurapika momentarily shot a look at each other. Leorio chuckled. “Well, you’re a feisty one just like your Papa.” He then stood up but didn’t straighten his back. Leorio proceeded to kiss Kurapika’s chest. “I will always think about how your heart beats. It will be the lullaby on my restless nights. I promise to keep your heart beating, thus, I must win this war.” Finally, Leorio straightened his back and cupped Kurapika’s face. Their eyes locked each other. The love, the sorrow, the _fear_ was apparent but neither had the heart to stop the other.

“I love you. Know that you will be always in my mind. Wherever may I go--”

“Stop.” Kurapika held one of his hand and leaned on his touch. “Leorio. I don’t like where this is going.” As much as the words were said for Leorio’s devotion towards him, Kurapika can’t help but to think of other things. Leorio still continued.

“Wherever may I go, I will always love you. I will always be with you.”

With the last sentence, Leorio kissed him fervently. A drop of tear fell from his eye.

“Your Majesty. We are ready.” Pietro spoke behind Leorio. Quickly, the couple detached themselves from one another.

Kurapika breathed in sharply and composed himself. “I will wait for you. May the Gods and Goddesses bless your journey.”

Leorio smiled and nodded his head. The raven alpha kept on looking at him even upon his ascent on his horse. When he finally settled his position, Leorio spoke one last time- “The name of the child.”

Kurapika’s head shot up. His eyes wide.

“They shall be named _Gon_. In the ancient language, it means ‘hope’.” With that, Leorio kicked his mare and let himself be swayed by the swift motion. The men behind him followed. The flags raised within the air flapped in confidence and dignity. The bells tolled. The people cheered.

In the midst of all of it, Kurapika stood there, watching the backs of all the Alpha’s who would be sacrificing their lives.

Slowly, his eyes dropped as he instinctively held his bump. “Gon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna know the songs that inspired me? Comment down below and I might link it over the next chapter!
> 
> I forgot to tell you guys but if you want to get in touch with me, you can follow my twitter acc: @sooyabeanie


End file.
